Lizzie vrs Harry
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada. Lizzie não se simpatizava com Harry mas o destino gosta de mudar as coisas e assim fez com ela e seus dois queridos amigos, Dênis e Sam.
1. Eu e Minha Sorte

**Capitulo 1: Eu e Minha Sorte**

**N/A:** Gostaria muito de agradecer ao Sam, a Karol que foram os primeiros a ler a fic, e a Gillian e a Angel DeLynx que me dão muitos comentarios e lêem a fic! E tb a Pichi que fez a primeira capa e a Diza que fez a segunda! Pessoal como eu escrevi essa fic foi engraçado! Ano passado (2002) eu estava na sala esperando a aula de ciências ocorrer, quando a cordenadora de 5ª a 8ª serie, vem nos dizer não teriamos aula no primeiro e segundo tempo, fiquei feliz, mas quis ficar na sala , pois chovia e do nada me veio a ideia.E escrevi o primeiro capitulo no papel, e então a fic começou =]  
  
Lizzie era uma garota loira com olhos verdes e bem branca, cabelos médios, era alta para sua idade e bem engraçada, extrovertida e animada. Ela estava vendo TV quando sua mãe a chamou:  
- Telefone para você!  
- Já vou atender, mãe!  
Lizzie atendeu e ouviu uma voz, que logo sacou ser de amigo Denis. Ele falou:  
- Lizzie, é o Dênis, você quer ir comigo comprar o material de Hogwarts?  
- Pode ser! Vou perguntar para minha mãe.  
Lizzie perguntou a sua mãe e logo voltou ao telefone dizendo:  
- Minha mãe deixou, Dênis! Me liga quando tiver saindo, ta? !  
- Tá bom, até! Tchau!  
- Tchau!  
Lizzie foi para seu quarto se arrumar, quando voltou sua mãe disse que Dênis já havia ligado e estava chegando. Ela se despediu da mãe e foi até o elevador do apartamento onde morava.  
Logo ela já estava entrando no carro dos pais do amigo. Dênis tinha um irmão chamado Colin, ambos idolatravam Harry Potter, o que fazia, às vezes, Lizzie querer se distanciar dos dois. Ela não ia com a cara de Harry, principalmente depois da briga que ele teve com Rony no ano anterior. Nessa época, Lizzie se tornara amiga de Rony e Mione, os dois a ajudaram às vezes em algumas tarefas.  
Quando chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, os pais de Dênis e de Colin se despediram deles e foram embora. Logo que entraram no Beco Diagonal, Colin disse com um ar de felicidade e superioridade:  
- Hoje eu sou o responsável por vocês, já que sou o mais velho, e vou dar uma chance a vocês de verem Harry Potter antes da volta de Hogwarts, ele está fazendo compras aqui.  
Dênis e Colin só faltavam pular de tanta felicidade; já Lizzie fazia uma cara de desdém misturada com nojo, o que esse Harry tinha de mais? Ela até admirava e admitia que ele era especial, que talvez se não fosse por ele ela nem existisse, mas ele era tão bobo, como podia herói? Alem disso, ele também era chato! Ela realmente ficava intrigada com aquilo. Como se não bastasse, infelizmente seu amigo era totalmente fanático por ele. Lizzie, cansada de ver os dois ficarem formando planos para tirarem fotos de Harry, resolveu se afastar deles e ir fazer suas compras sozinha. Foi até uma loja de penas e pegaminhos e, ao entrar, esbarrou em alguém. Ela pediu desculpas, pegando as coisas da pessoa que havia caído no chão. Quando ia devolver as coisas, viu quem era e certamente não se agradou, pois apenas disse:  
- Desculpa! Toma aqui suas coisas.  
- Ah, não, tudo bem. Eu também tava meio distraído.  
- É, então nós dois levamos a culpa.  
- É, você é de Hogwarts? Tenho a impressão que já te vi.  
- Sou, sim. Vou para o segundo ano.  
- Ah, você deve ser da turma do Dênis. O que será que ele e o irmão vão fazer agora pra mim?  
- Por que está me perguntando?  
- Desculpa, não tinha a intenção de te irritar - disse ele sarcasticamente.  
- Não, tudo Ok, não irritou, na verdade. Um pouco sim, mas deixa... À propósito, você pretende ganhar a taça esse ano? - perguntou Lizzie tentando ser educada.  
- Claro que sim! Espero que você ajude também! Ah, claro, esqueci de me apresentar. - disse dando um tapinha na testa - Sou Harry Potter, prazer!  
- Prazer, sou Lizzie Howell.- cumprimentou ela estendendo a mão e dando um sorrisinho forçado  
- Hum... foi um prazer te conhecer, até! - disse Harry, aquele papo tava meio hostil.  
- Até, Potter! - respondeu Lizzie se distanciando dele e então sorriu, conseguira se livrar dele! . Foi até o balcão, pagou as compras e saiu da loja sorrindo e caminhando para o Floreios e Borrões.  
- Ufa! Se o Colin e o Dênis descobrirem que eu encontrei com o Potter eu não vou ter paz! Acho melhor encontrar eles logo antes que eles encontrem o Potter, e o Potter comente que eu encontrei com ele. -Falando isso, ela entrou no Floreios e Borrões e viu Colin e Dênis perguntando ao balconista se ele podia dar os livros e se ele tinha visto Lizzie por ai. Ela riu e foi até eles, dizendo:  
- Me procurando?  
- Liz, aonde você estava? - perguntou Dênis indo até ela. Era incrível como Dênis era menor do que Lizzie; ele era baixinho e ela alta para sua idade.  
- Lizzie! ! ! ! Você é doida? Nós ficamos preocupados, a culpa seria toda minha se lhe acontecesse algo! - Colin disse histérico.  
- Ai, gente, eu só fui comprar os pegaminhos, as penas e tinta, só isso! - Lizzie se explicou.  
- Lizzie! - Collin estava quase estourando.  
- Ta, ta, sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas não resisti. Me desculpe! Agora, vamos comprar os livros? - disse Lizzie dirigindo-se ao balcão.  
- Tá , mas que isso não se repita! - falou Colin.  
- Pode deixar, Collin! Ah, moço, me vê, por favor, os livros do segundo ano de Hogwarts. - Lizzie pediu ao vendedor.  
- Pois não, senhorita. Volto num instante! - respondeu o vendedor sorrindo.  
- De qualquer jeito. só faltam algumas coisinhas que a gente faz rápido. - Disse Lizzie para Denis - Cê pode ir lá em casa; você quer? Podemos jogar videogame!  
- Claro! Vou falar com meus pais quando eles vierem nos buscarem.  
O vendedor voltou com os livros e disse:  
- São esses?  
Lizzie remexeu os livros e releu várias vezes a lista.  
- São. obrigada! Quanto dá? - Lizzie acertava o dinheiro com o vendedor.  
- E agora, vamos comprar o resto e ir embora - disse Dênis que relia a lista  
- Olha não é o Sam? - Lizzie apontou para um menino no meio da multidão - É! Samm! ! ! !  
- Ah! Lizzie! Dênis! - cumprimentou Sam chegando perto deles  
- Sam, você já comprou o material? - perguntou Colin.  
- Já, e vocês?  
- Não, acompanha a gente?  
- Tá!  
- Você também pode ir lá pra casa depois, o Dênis vai, eu acho! - convidou Lizzie.  
- Meninos (Lizzie o olhou com um olhar não muito amigável), er... quer dizer, e meninas! Olhem, Harry Potter está ali na frente! - mostrou Colin emocionado.  
- Ah, não! - suspirou Lizzie fazendo cara feia.  
- O que você aprontou, Liz? - perguntou Sam.  
- Eu? Nada e..  
- Oi, Harry! - cumprimentou Colin apertando a mão dele enquanto dava um sorriso meio sem graça.  
- Oi, Colin! Ah, você ai de trás... Você é amiga deles, que tava lá na loja e...  
- VOCÊS SE CONHECEM? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? - berrou Colin, fazendo um escandalo.  
- Não, Colin, nós nos encontramos numa loja, só isso, não é, Potter? - disse Lizzie contrariada, sabia que não ia ter paz novamente.  
- Mesmo assim - continuou Dênis baixinho pra ela. - Como você conseguiu?  
- Ah, gente, me deixa em paz! Eu não consegui nada, apenas tive a má sorte de esbarrar com ele numa loja. - rosnou Lizzie para Dênis e Sam que perguntavam um bando de coisas.  
- Bem, estou indo! - despediu-se Harry, tentando se livrar de Colin - Até! Qual é mesmo o seu nome?  
- O nome dela é Lizzie e o meu, Dênis - o garoto disse animado.  
- Ah, então até Lizzie, até pessoal. - e Harrry caminhou até Mione e Rony. Lizzie chegou a acenar para eles (Ron e Mione) que estavam meio longes, mas que acenaram de volta.  
- Nossa, você tem sorte - disse Dênis.  
- Arghh... Ta, agora vamos continuar se não vamos acabar as compras tarde. E nada de perguntas. Colin! - disse Lizzie um tanto emburrada. Eles foram comprar, então, o resto do material.  
Quando estavam saindo da ultima loja, Sam e Lizzie iam atrás conversando.  
- Mas, mesmo assim, você tem sorte conhecer Harry Potter. Isso é uma façanha! - disse Sam à Lizzie, que respondeu:  
- Pois eu não acho, pra falar a verdade, odiei isso!  
- Você é quem sabe! Não dizem que quem diz que odeia, na verdade ama?  
- Sam... - ela estava com uma cara meio zangada.  
- Olha, eu não disse nada! - ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.  
- Eu vou contar até três para você correr! - disse ela apertando o punho. O garoto saiu em disparada, enquanto ela correu atrás dele. Logo depois, porém, os dois pararam sob os berros de Dênis.  
- Aiaiaia... Eu me divirto com isso! - comentou Lizzie  
- Ei! Vocês três, vamos logo! - chamou Collin abrindo a passagem para o caldeirão furado.  
- E então, vocês dois vão lá pra casa?  
- Bem, eu vou! - disse Sam  
- E eu, pelo jeito, vou tambem!  
- Então tá tudo resolvido!  
- Ei! Eu já chamei vocês! - repetiu Collin emburrado.  
- Dênis, seus pais nunca pensaram em dar um calmante pro Collin? - perguntou Lizzie  
- Varias vezes - respondeu rindo.  
Os três amigos começaram a rir e seguiram Collin, que permanecia emburrado.


	2. Se Divertindo

Capitulo 2: Se Divertindo...

  
- Tchau Sra e Sr Creevey! - berraram Lizzie e Sam para os dois, saído do carro.  
- Tchau, mãe! Tchau, Pai! - despediu-se Dênis também saltando do carro.  
- Dênis, voltaremos aqui pra te buscar lá pra meia noite, ok? - falou a Sra.Creevey - Comporte-se!  
- Pode deixar, mãe! - disse Dênis entrando na portaria do prédio junto a Sam e Lizzie.  
Os três estavam no elevador, Sam era filho de uma trouxa e um bruxo que nem Lizzie, mas não estava acostumado com a vida trouxa. A mãe dele sempre tentara viver como bruxa, embora não conseguisse muito.  
- Mãe!!! - gritou Lizzie entrando em sua casa - Mãe!!!- Lizzie já estava em pânico, não era bom deixar sua mãe sozinha. Desde que o pai de Lizzie morrera, a mãe vivia muito deprimida a chegar tentar se matar. Lizzie já estava desesperada, aonde sua mãe estava? Sam e Dênis não entendiam nada, apenas seguiam Lizzie que procurava em tudo quanto é canto da casa.  
- Calma Liz, ela pode estar no banheiro, ou dormindo. - dizia Sam tentando acalmar a menina.  
- Não, não, vocês não entendem! - Lizzie queria chorar, só pensava em coisas ruins, mas..  
- Ah, Lizzie, querida, você já voltou! - disse a sra. Howell saindo do quarto de hóspedes.  
- Mãe! Estava te procurando! Que susto você me deu! - disse Lizzie abraçando a mãe e depois voltando-se para Sam e Dênis.- Mãe, eles vieram mesmo! Sendo que o Sam vai dormir aqui e o Dênis não.  
- Então ta. Vou preparar sua cama depois ok, Sam? - perguntou a Sra. Howell.  
- Ah, sim obrigada - agradeceu o garoto.  
- Bem, mãe, nós vamos jogar videogame no meu quarto tá? - disse Lizzie .Ela tinha sido criada como trouxa, mesmo sabendo que seu pai era um bruxo, que ela devia ser uma bruxa e tudo mais.  
- Bem... - começou Dênis.- Que fita você vai querer jogar, Sam?  
- Pra mim tanto faz. Qual você prefere, Liz?  
- Hum.... Mario Party 3, o que acham?  
- Pra mim está otimo! - concordou Sam  
- Preferia Snowboard, mas tudo bem. Vamos jogar logo!  
- Não liga não, Liz, ele fala isso porque vive perdendo de você no jogo.  
- Cala a boca, Sam! - mandou Dênis emburrado, pegando o controle.  
- Ehehe... Tá vendo, Liz! Liz? LIZ? - Sam chamava.  
- Hã? Quê? Como? - Perguntou Lizzie  
- Eu, hein? Ta no mundo da lua, é? - comentou Sam passando o controle para a amiga.  
- Vamos começar? - perguntou Dênis ligando o jogo.  
- Já começou! - riu Sam.  
Os três jogaram e conversaram animadamente durante toda a noite. Dênis sempre perdia e entre Lizzie e Sam, uma vez era Sam que ganhava outra Lizzie. Eles iam trocando, chegava até a ser engraçado.  
- CHEAAAAA!!! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS MARIO PARTY 3!!!! - berrou Dênis com raiva, era a milésima vez que perdia.  
- Irritado?! - perguntou Lizzie revirando os olhos  
- É, Lizzie, ele já está cansado de perder para nós. Afinal, somos uma dupla invencível, não é? - falou Sam rindo.  
- Ah, vocês dois! - resmungou Colin jogando o controle no chão.  
- Ei, controle-se! Não jogue sua raiva no meu controle! -reclamou Lizzie pegando o controle e guardando-o.  
- Bem. e ai? Acho que já jogamos videogame demais, daqui a pouco o Dênis surta! Acho melhor a gente fazer outra coisa. - sugeriu Sam ajudando Lizzie a guardar o videogame.  
- Bem - Lizzie corou - Eu ainda não terminei meus deveres, er.... A gente pode terminar juntos.  
- Eu já terminei - disse Colin.  
- Eu também, mas vamos te ajudar, Liz - prometeu Sam.  
- Ah, obrigada! Estou enrolada em poções, acho que é só isso. - explicou Lizzie sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e pegando um pergaminho, uma pena e o livro.  
- Bem, aonde você parou? - perguntou Sam apoiando-se na cadeira e olhando para o pergaminho.  
- Aqui. - supôs Dênis apontando para a ultima linha do ultimo parágrafo.  
- É aqui mesmo. - confirmou Lizzie.  
- Você tem que fazer isso aqui, ó - disse Sam mostrando um parágrafo no livro  
Logo Lizzie conseguiu acabar o dever...  
- Ahhhh!!! Terminamos!! - suspirou Lizzie espreguiçando-se na cadeira.  
- Viu, é fácil! - disse Sam  
- Ah, não é não! Tive que pedir ajuda ao meu irmão pra fazer - comentou Dênis  
- Denis, qual foi a vez que você se esforçou para estudar sozinho? - perguntou Sam revirando os olhos e fazendo uma careta.  
- SAM! Deixa ele em paz! Ele tenta sim, não é, Dênis? - Lizzie olhou furiosamente para Sam.  
- AH! Ta bom! Desculpa! - falou Sam  
- Nham, bobo! Falei de brincadeira, o Dênis realmente anda precisando de uns puxões na orelha. - e Lizzie puxou a orelha de Dênis - No fim do ano passado, você vivia falando sobre Harry Potter ao invés de estudar.  
- O que pra Liz é o fim da picada, não é? - riu Sam.  
- É mesmo! - ela afirmou deitando-se em sua cama.  
- Mas ele é tão corajoso, heróico e... -Denis tentou argumentar.  
- Nós sabemos! - interromperam Liz e Sam  
- Ah! Vocês dois não entendem! - persistiu Dênis.  
- Sabe Dênis, se você não tivesse um irmão viciado nele, talvez você não fosse assim. - comentou Lizzie.  
- Verdade! - concordou Sam olhando para a janela.  
- Ah! Parem com isso! - mandou Dênis ficando com raiva.  
- Ok, não vamos brigar por causa do Potter, não é? -Lizzie tentou acalmar o clima.  
- Gente tem uma coisa vindo na direção da janela... Ta mais perto e... AHHH! - berrou Sam. Uma coruja acabara de se espatifar contra janela  
- Toulosse! - gritou Lizzie abrindo a janela e pegando a coruja  
- Meu deus, essa coruja não tem jeito! - disse Sam indo para perto de Lizzie junto com Dênis. - Coitada, deve ta toda doída.  
- Ah... Toulosse, você tem que ser mais cuidadosa! - disse Lizzie levando ela até sua gaiola. A coruja mexia as asas com dificuldade.  
- Olha, ela trouxe uma carta! - mostrou Dênis pegando a carta.  
- Hum... Deve ser a reposta de Hagrid. - falou Lizzie pegando a carta das mãos de Dênis e abrindo-a  
_Lizzie,  
Tome cuidado se sua mãe der sinal de depressão mais uma vez. Mande uma coruja a Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer.  
Com carinho,  
Hagrid  
PS: Segue também um recado que a professora Minerva pediu para eu te mandar._  
- Ok, eu avisarei. - disse Lizzie a si mesma. E fechou o bilhete, não queria que Sam nem Dênis lessem aquilo.  
_Cara Srta. Howell  
Gostaríamos de alertar que esse ano a ida a Hogwarts está mais reforçada. A senhorita, o Sr. Potter, o Sr. Weasley, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Parker irão juntos até o expresso. Depois mandarei mais informações.  
Afetuosamente.  
Profª Minerva McGonagal, Vice-Diretora,_  
- Droga! Eu e minha falta de sorte! - disse Lizzie depois de ler que teria que ir com Potter até Hogwarts. - Minha salvação é que você vai junto também, Sam!  
- Do que você tá falando, Liz? - perguntaram Dênis e Sam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Leiam! - mandou ela entregando a carta de McGonagal.  
- AHHHH!! Que legal, eu vou com a companhia de Harry Potter para Hogwarts! - comemorou Sam. Ele também era meio fã de Harry, mas não tanto quanto Dênis.  
- Sortudos! - resmungou Dênis chateado.  
- Ahhhh! Vamos parar com isso! Até amanhã ninguém fala no Potter, pra não dar briga, ok? - propôs Lizzie.  
- Ok - concordaram os outros dois.  
- Bem, que tal vermos um filme? - sugeriu Lizzie.  
- Ótima idéia! - disse Dênis  
- Mas qual? - completou sam  
- Um de terror! - disse Lizzie fazendo cara de psicopata.  
- Ok! - Sam também fez cara de psicopata.  
- Um de comédia é melhor! - insistiu Dênis  
- Tá bom, então! Vou lá ligar pra locadora e já volto! - e Lizzie saiu do quarto  
Uns 15 minutos depois...  
- SHIII! Fica quieto, Denis, o filme vai começar! - mandou Sam.  
Toc...Toc..Toc..  
- Pode entrar! - disse Lizzie, certamente era sua mãe.  
- Olá, meninos, trouxe um lanche pra vocês! - disse a Sra. Howel com uma bandeja enorme com uma cumbuca de pipoca, refrigerantes, salgadinhos e um pote brigadeiro.  
- Brigada, mãe!! - agradeceu Lizzie levantando-se e botando, com ajuda de Sam, a bandeja no chão, junto às milhares de almofadas onde os três estavam deitados para verem o filme.  
- Qualquer coisa, estou no escritório trabalhando! - avisou a Sra. Howell saindo do quarto - E, Sam, sua cama está pronta. Na hora de dormir, é só ir no quarto de hóspedes.  
- Brigado, Sra. Howell - disse Sam sorrindo  
- Tá bom, mãe! - falou Lizzie.  
O filme foi bem divertido! Um pouco depois deste acabar, os pais de Colin chegaram e levaram ele embora e Sam e Lizzie foram dormir.


	3. Uma Viagem Nada Tranquila

                                       **3. Capitulo: Uma viagem _nada_ tranqüila.**

                               O dia da ida a Hogwarts havia chegado. Lizzie estava realmente atolada, arrumara tudo antes de sair, mas o gato de seu pai falecido resolvera remecher toda sua mala.

                               Sua mãe estava refletindo e tentando se acalmar. Fazia um tempo que Sra. Howell não dirigia, e estava com medo de acontecer algo de errado.

                              - Mãe!!!!!!! – berrou Lizzie arrumando rapidamente sua mala.

                            - Que é, Liz? – respondeu a Sra. Howell entrando calmamente no quarto da filha.

                           - Me ajuda! Pluftey resolveu remexer minha mala! 

                           Lizzie estava mal humorada, era entediante arrumar tudo de novo. O gato apenas a olhava de cima da cama

                           - Mais que gato danado! Só podia ser do seu pai! – a Sra. Howell riu.

                          Lizzie, na hora, congelou ao se lembrar de uma coisa: "Verdade! Não posso deixar a mamãe sozinha! Mas tenho que ir a Hogwarts!  Ah, é! Pluftey pode cuidar dela!"

                         - Pluftey! Eu vou ter que ir para Hogwarts e você vai cuidar da mamãe, ouviu? - - sussurrou Lizzie para gato que pareceu concordar – Bom menino! Talvez fosse totalmente se não tivesse feito isso com minha mala.

                         - Liz, vai tomando seu café, já estamos em cima do hora. Deixa que eu termino de tentar fechar a mala.

                         - Tudo bem, mãe. - concordou Lizzie saindo do quarto junto com Pluftey.

                         - Srta. Lizzie, pode deixar, vou cuidar de sua mãe direitinho! – Sim, sim, ele falava,  graças ao pai dela que desde pequeno tentava fazer isso, e que em seu 5° ano teve resultado (Mesmo que esse levara um esporo da mãe e um aplauso dos professores e do pai) .

                           - Humm, vou confiar em você, Pluftey! – disse Lizzie fazendo carinho nele.

                           - Humm... miau... Adoro quando você coça minha orelha! - falou Pluftey se deitando e se espreguiçando. (Tsc... tsc... Se você pensou nisso.. que mente poluída! Francamente!!)                                        

                          - Bom, sr. Pluftey, tenho que ir, a gente se vê no Natal.       

                          Lizzie fez carinho no gato e foi até a cozinha, viu um sanduíche e um suco, e rapidamente comeu o primeiro, deixando o suco intacto.

                          - Por que mamãe insiste em  me fazer tomar sucos? –reclamou pegando o conteúdo do copo e derramando no pote de Pluftey – Vamos ver se tem algo como guaraná ou mate na geladeira...                          A garota fez uma cara de decepção quando viu que não acharia nada do que havia dito, então pegou uma água e se contentou com ela. Foi até seu quarto ver se sua mãe já havia conseguido fechar a mala, encontrando esta fechada em cima da cama.

                         - Vamos, querida? - chamou sorridente a Sra. Howell.

                         - Mãe!? Você está linda! Está de fechar o comércio! - exclamou Lizzie.

                         A Sra. Howell era realmente bonita, tinha cabelos loiros bem cacheados e sedosos e um par de olhos azuis lindíssimo. Mesmo assim, Lizzie puxara mais ao pai, tendo cabelos loiros lisos e os mesmos olhos verdes.

                         - Que é isso , querida! Parece que nunca viu uma mulher arrumada! -disse Sra. Howell meio envergonhada botando os braços na cintura.

                         - Linda como você não!

                         - Lizzie!

                         - Ok, ok... A senhora não gosta de elogios, então vou parar. Bem, eu estou pronta e você?

                         - Eu gosto de elogios, sim! – protestou a sra. Howell – Ok,  vamos esquecer isso, estou pronta também. Vou pegar sua mala e você vai para o carro.

                         Em alguns minutos elas estavam entrando na estação. Lizzie estranhou: por que tanto aviso para tomar cuidado e outras coisas se a embarcação parecia continuar a mesma? Bom, era melhor deixar pra lá!

                         - Bem, mãe, acho que é hora de eu partir. Você tem certeza que pode ficar sozinha?

                         - Tenho! Está duvidando de mim, querida? Vamos, é melhor você se apressar! Te mando Toulosse depois, a gaiola dela está com você?

                         - Sim, está. Me manda mesmo, ouviu? Vou sentir muita saudade – Lizzie abraçou a mãe e depois sorriu, virando-se em seguida para a pilastras entre a plataforma 9 e 10.

                         - Até o natal!

                          Essa foi a ultima coisa que Lizzie ouviu depois de ver os monte de alunos agrupados em grupos. Ficou perdidinha no meio daquele monte de gente! Só então reparou que o trem não estava ali.

                           -Liz! Liz! Você chegou!

                           Lizzie olhou para o dono da voz e sorriu. Sam estava bem na sua frente.

                           - Sam!!! Quanto tempo! E então, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

                           - Liz, uma pergunta antes de eu responder. Você leu direito a última carta da McGonnagal?

                          - Estava morta de sono, acho que li, mas sem atenção.

                          - Isso explica tudo! Bem, nessa carta ela explicava tudo sobre a "embarcação". Eu, você e o "trio fantástico de Hogwarts" vamos em uma carruagem, parece que aconteceu algo com o trem...

                           - Ah, tá. Hum… carruagem, com o trio... Só espero que o Potter não se atreva a jogar de novo seu trabalho na minha cabeça, não sou lixeira; ele que é! – Sam riu divertidamente, Lizzie sempre implicava com o Potter.

                           - Ok, Liz... eu sei disso! Agora vamos! Eles ainda não chegaram, vamos esperá-los em nosso devido lugar.

                           - Falando em Potter, cadê o Dênis? – Lizzie olhava para os lados.

                          - Acho que ainda não chegou. 

                          - Humm, então só nos resta esperar mesmo.

                           Os dois conversaram e cantarolavam calmamente quando o trio chegou:

                           - Veja o Potter como se exibi! – Lizzie resmungou baixinho para Sam.

                           - Liz, ele não está se exibindo. Ele é assim. Como as meninas dizem, ele tem charme!

                            - Grande coisa! – Lizzie virou a cara quando os três chegaram perto.

                            - Oi! Bom dia, Potter, Weasley e Granger! - Sam apertou a mão de cada um deles.

                            - Err..oi! Você é? – perguntou Hermione 

                            - Sam Parker. E aquela é a Lizzie Howell, acho que vocês já a conhecem. 

                            - Oi, Rony! Oi, Mione! Oi...Potter... – Lizzie fez uma cara emburrada e disse com desdém o "Potter" .

                           Harry chateou-se ao perceber que desde que ele tinha encontrado com a garota(Lizzie), ela fazia a mesma coisa, desprezava-o. O que ela tinha contra ele?   

                          - Humm, Liz, é bom ver você aqui de novo! – falou Mione tentando tirar a cara de emburrada de Lizzie, que olhava para o outro lado.

                          - Igualmente! Olhem, aquele moço ali da carruagem está chamando a gente. – Lizzie apontou para um cocheiro.

                          - Bom, acho que devemos ir. – Sam disse ao trio e depois saiu correndo junto com Lizzie até o local.

                          - Vamos com duas crianças? – perguntou Harry.

                          - Harry, ela tem seus motivos para te tratar assim... – justificou Rony.

                          - Gostaria de saber quais! 

                          - Isso você vê com ela, cara. – Rony deu os ombros e segui Hermione, que caminhava para a carruagem onde Lizzie e Sam estavam sentados. Harry, depois de um tempo parado, seguiu Rony correndo.

                          A viagem ia calma, Lizzie fizera questão de se sentar ao lado de janela, mas Potter venceu e se sentou, o que lhe causou mais ódio. Ela teve que se contentar em se sentar no meio de Sam e Harry, enquanto Rony e Hermione estavam juntos na outra cadeira, abraçados.

                         - Um pinguinho, plim! Dois pinguinhos plim, plim! Três pinguinhos plim, plim, plim! – Lizzie cantarolou, não agüentava mais o tedio. Sam olhava para a janela ao lado dele atentamente, Harry fazia o mesmo. Rony e Mione se ora se olhavam, ora olhavam para janela, enquanto ela simplesmente olhava para o teto. Mas depois que ela cantarolou, os quatro a olharam assustados. Sam riu e continuou:

                         - Quatro pinguinhos, plim, plim, plim, plim! Cinco pinguinhos plim, plim, plim, plim, plim!

                         - Vocês dois querem parar?! – Harry berrou, esse estava muito ocupado pensando em sua amada Cho.

                         - Se eu não quiser, eu não paro! – desafiou Lizzie. O garoto estava bem maior esse ano e um pouco musculoso, mas ela não tinha medo dele.

                         - Ei, ei... Calma, Lizzie, nada de brigas! – Hermione mandou rapidamente.

                         Lizzie fechou a cara e depois deu um grito:

                         - Quem é aquele cara ali rindo? – assustada, ela comentou indo sem querer para o lado de Potter.

                         - Professor Lupin? – uma assustada Mione argumentou.

                         - Sim, voltei a dar aulas! Snuffles está fazendo a busca com Severo. Não sei no que isso vai dar! – comentou ele rindo.

                         - Tipo, boiei feio! O que tem nosso professor de poções e esse tal de Snuffles? E outra cosia, quem é o senhor? – perguntou Lizzie curiosamente.   

                         - Eu... eu sou Remo Lupin, serei seu professor de Defesa contra artes das trevas. Snuffles é....o Snuffles é o meu cachorro... e Severo e ele? Eles foram....

                        - Foram buscar um remédio para o Snuffles que está doente. – Mione salvou Remo.

                        - Sei... – Lizzie olhou para Sam que observava tudo atentamente e disse – Esse pessoal acha que a gente é retardado!

                        - Lizzie, fica quieta! Vamos fingir que não estamos curiosos.

                        - O que você tá tramando?

                        - Você vai ver!

                        A viagem continuou e Remo se sentiu obrigado a viajar junto com o cocheiro, e então Lizzie percebeu um olhar de desgosto vindo de Harry para ela. Ela não agüentou e disse:

                       - Não pensei que gostaria de me ver aqui, Potter! Pára de jogar mal olhado para mim e para o Sam!

                       - E quem disse que eu estou jogando mal olhado, Howell?

                       Rony e Mione estranharam a reação de Harry e Sam tentava abafar o riso.

                        - Sua cara!  

                       - Ah, é?

                        - É!

                       - É mesmo?

                       - É e ponto final!

                       Lizzie virou a cara, depois voltou seu olhar para Harry e disse mais calma:                            

                       - Desculpa, mas isto aqui tá muito pacato, gostaria de animação!

                        - Eu também peço desculpas... Diversão? Humm... – Harry olhou maliciosamente para ela – Tome essa bala aqui.

                       - Bala! Obrigada! – Lizzie chupou a bala rapidamente, e após alguns minutos se viu com asas de galinha. Ela tentou protestar, mas tudo que saiu da boca dela foi:

                       - Có-có-có-có

                       Lizzie enrubesceu ao ver que estava em forma de galinha, e tentou xingar Potter que ria junto com Rony, Mione e até mesmo Sam. Ela sentiu tanta raiva! Como ele podia tê-la humilhado?! Esse não era o Potter que Dênis dizia ser! Ela nem soube quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito, só viu o prof° Remo entrar novamente na carruagem e dar uma bronca no Potter enquanto a fazia voltar ao normal.

                       - Desculpa, Lizzie. - falou Harry ainda rindo. 

                       Lizzie não sabia se chorava ou se dava um tapa em Harry. Decidiu não responder e continuou a olhar o chão como se visse algo muito atraente. 

                       - Ei, foi só brincadeira!

                       - ...

                       - Vamos, fale algo!

                       - ...

                       - Vamos, foi de brincadeira!        

                       - CALA A BOCA! NÃO FOI COM VOCÊ, ENTÃO FICA QUIETO! – Lizzie se descontrolou, quase dava um tapa em Harry, mas parou a mão a algum centímetros dele. – Desculpe, me descontrolei.

                       O clima ficou bem tenso. Finalmente, pararam em Hogsmeade aonde viram outras carruagens e foram chamados até um local onde podiam trocar as vestes. Depois, foram levados em grupos maiores para Hogwarts. Lizzie andava quieta. Sam olhava para ela e conversava baixinho.

                       - Lizzie, não fica assim, não! – Lizzie olhou Sam, que lhe deu um sorriso  – Ele não sabe o quanto você é legal!

                       - Obrigada Sam! – disse Lizzie abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

                       - Pra que servem os amigos?- Sam passou os braços pelos ombros dela – Não se preocupe, vamos esquecer o Potter e nos divertir no banquete!

                        - Você tem razão!

                        No banquete, eles encontraram Dênis e se sentaram ao seu lado. Lizzie e Sam se recusaram a contar o que acontecera na cabine, disseram que contariam depois e mandaram-no prestar atenção na seleção. Lizzie, na verdade, estava perdida em pensamentos, não sabia se sentia ódio de Potter, ou o quê. Uma coisa ela sabia, estava se sentindo humilhada; perguntava-se como podia estar na Grifínoria. O resto do banquete foi tranqüilo, Lizzie viu Harry olhar para ela uma vez, mas virou rapidamente a cara. Sua coragem tinha sumido totalmente.

_                                         (Continua...)          _


	4. Tanta confusão e amizades se formando

          **Capitulo 4: Tanta confusão e amizades se formando.**

                         Os dias se passaram, Lizzie já voltara ao normal., Na verdade, no banquete mesmo ela já havia voltado ao normal, um pouco. No outro dia, lá estava ela nova em folha, pronta para o segundo ano em Hogwarts! Mas não pense que ela tinha esquecido do ocorrido. Na verdade, ela apenas nutrira mais ódio por Harry, o que fazia Sam e Dênis terem que agüentar mais reclamações suas.   

                         Mas ao contrario de Lizzie, Harry se sentia realmente mal com o acontecimento, mesmo com Rony e Mione dizendo que aquilo já tinha passado e que Lizzie continuava normal. 

                                                 ******

                         - Ei, Lizzie! Já terminou o dever? – Perguntou Bonnie Jackson, sua colega de turma. 

                         - Han? Ah! Bem, quase, na verdade eu estou...   

                        - Na 5° questão ainda???? – berrou Bonnie, fazendo vários protesto chegarem até as duas

                        - É que...- tentou se explicar Lizzie muito constrangida

                        - Você anda muito avoada pro meu gosto! Na verdade, você sempre foi assim!    

                        - Não... calma, vamos por etapas! Não é porque eu estou lerda para fazer o dever que eu sou lerda! – defendeu-se Lizzie

     - Humm.... sei, está bom. Mas agora faça logo! Eu já estou na 14° questão!

                         - Calma! – Lizzie fez cara feia e voltou ao seu caderno, ela não gostava de pergaminhos. Preferia cadernos, portanto ela fazia todos os exercícios em cadernos. Em alguns minutos, conseguira chegar a 14° questão.

                        - Sabia! Está vendo: quando você quer, você faz tudo num segundo! – reclamou Bonnie apontando a pena ameaçadoramente para Lizzie.

                       - Ei, vai com calma, Bonnie!

                       - Hum... Sabe, eu andei analisando e acho que você está apaixonada! Vamos, me diga! É por quem? – exaltada, Bonnie perguntava a amiga.

                       - Você endoidou? Claro que não estou apaixonada! – defendeu-se Lizzie meio corada.  
                       - E aí, meninas? O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Michael Capdevilla, colega de turma das duas.

                      - Nada... Na verdade, estamos fazendo algo sim. Estamos fazendo o dever de Historia da magia. – falou Lizzie rindo da cara vermelha de Bonnie quando Michael chegou, ela sabia que a amiga tinha uma certa quedinha pelo garoto. 

                       - Humm... vou fazer com vocês! Parei na questão 16° e vocês?

                       - Eu na 14°, a Lizzie também.

                       - Humm... Então eu vou fazendo e quando acabar, espero vocês para fazermos algum outro dever.

                     - Por mim tudo bem. – confirmou Lizzie voltando a atenção ao livro.

                     - Pr-a-a mim também. – gaguejou sem querer Bonnie

                     - Então ótimo! Agora vamos fazer logo o dever.

                     Os três voltaram a atenção aos livros e continuaram a fazer o dever. Era muito fácil ver Bonnie tirando sua atenção do livro e olhando para Michael, mas Lizzie prestava atenção sem vacilar ao livro.

                                                      ****

                      - Ei?! Sam! – chamava Dênis passando a mão na frente dos olhos do amigo – Ei!

                      - Hã? Quê? Dênis! Me deixa pensar em paz!

                      - Ih, o que aconteceu com você?

                      - Nada, só estou pensando.

                      - Humm, em quê? – Denis parou, arregalou os olhos e puxou Sam – Ei! Olha, Harry Potter tá ali!

                      - E daí se o Potter ta ali?

                       - Ah, você ta assim por causa do ocorrido, né? Vamos, admita, a Lizzie também teve culpa 

                      - Mesmo assim!

                      - Sam, vamos falar com o Harry, vai, faz isso por mim! – implorou Denis. 

                      - Ok...- rendeu-se Sam.

                      - Harry! Harry! – Denis berrava enquanto Sam ia atrás dele apenas olhando feiamente para frente.

                      - Oi, Denis. – Harry falou com desdém, mas depois deu um pulo e botando a mão no ombro do garoto – Você é o único que pode em ajudar numa coisa. – olhou para Sam – Você também!

                      - O que podemos fazer por você, Harry? – perguntou Denis com os olhos brilhantes.

                     - Bem, estava pensando... Quer dizer, a Mione sugeriu que eu fizesse algo para ver se a amiga de vocês dois, a Lizzie, me perdoava. Vocês poderiam me ajudar a fazer esse algo?

                     - Claro! Claro! Ia se ótimo! – Denis quase pulava de animação – No entanto, quem sabe mais coisas sobre a Liz é o Sam. 

                     - Err... Sam, você em ajudaria? - Harry disse incerto, sabia que Sam não simpatizava muito com ele agora, além do mais Sam fazia uma cara extremamente emburrada 

                     - Promete que não vai fazer nada de mal com a Liz? – Sam mantinha sua cara emburrada.

                     - Claro que prometo! Estou fazendo isso pelo bem dela.

                     - E pelo que sei também, sua fãnzinhas não iam gostar de saber que você não é o que elas pensam que é. - Sam disse isso com coragem, olhando frio para Harry – Mas eu aceito, depois te falo coisas melhores... Mas agora só posso te dizer uma coisa: ela te odeia!

                     Falando isso, Sam saiu de perto de Harry seguido por Denis, que reclamava pelo jeito que esse tratara Harry. Já Harry olhava para os dois firmemente, "Bem, Harry, isso vai ser difícil, ela te odeia, odeia..." pensava ele enquanto via os dois garotos se distanciarem.

                                              ****** 

                     - Sam! Você fez isso com Harry Potter! – reclamava Denis ao lado dele.

                     - Eu fiz o que devia fazer. – Sam respondeu calmamente.

                     - Mas... poxa, Sam! Você devia ter sido mais simpático.

                     - Denis, eu não quero discutir com você, vamos falar de outra coisa.

                     - Como o quê?

                     - No dever de poções que deveríamos ter feito.

                     - A gente pega com a Lizzie!

                     - Não! Eu vou fazer o meu!

                     - Está bem, senhor certinho... 

                      - DÊNIS! Hunft.. Olha, seu irmão ta te chamando.

                     - Eu vou lá com ele, combinamos de fazer uma coisa, depois te vejo, Sam. 

                                              ******  

                      - Liz, eu vou dar uma volta com o Willian, okay? – falou Bonnie extremamente feliz à amiga. Fez um sinal com a mão de okay e piscou, e logo saiu com o garoto.

                      Lizzie sorriu. A amiga tivera sorte, já ela... hum... um dia teria, talvez. Estava perdida em vários pensamento quando, do nada, Sam apareceu dando a ela um susto.

                      - ODEIO quando você faz isso. – Lizzie se levantou e ficou encarando feio Sam, que ria – Está rindo, não é? Humm... E agora, será você vai rir com isso?

                      Assim que Lizzie terminou de falar, fez cosquinhas em Sam, não era bom tacar um feitiço, vai que dava errado? 

                      - Vamos dar um passeio por ai? – perguntou Lizzie rindo.

                      - Pode ser. Escuta Liz, você perdoaria o Potter?

                      Liz olhou assustada para Sam. Depois de um bom tempo quieta, respondeu: 

                      - Acho que sim. Mas, ah, não sei ao certo.

                      - Entendo.

                                               *******

                      Durante vários dias, Sam falou algumas coisa para Harry, que sempre ouvia atento. Sam se sentia muito aliviado de saber que Lizzie não suspeitava de nada. Denis andava armando algo com o irmão, os dois não paravam de cochichar coisas e de ficar estudando livros.

                      Ah, Lizzie conseguira uma nova amiga! Foi sinceramente uma ocasião muito engraçada! Pois essa amiga era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Gina Weasley!

                                 ====== Flash Back ======

                       - Aiaiaia, dever complicado. Por que eu não te acabo logo? – miava Lizzie enquanto fazia um dever.

                       Gina observava Lizzie rindo, sabia quem era ela: amiga do irmão de Collin e tinha uma briga com Harry. Achara a garota realmente engraçada, não parava de falar sozinha e reclamar com o caderno dela. Gina podia ouvir comentários como "Sua pena idiota! Você borrou a folha!". Gina ria dela baixinho, depois de um tempo resolveu se apresentar.

                      - Ah! Oi!? - cumprimentou Gina timidamente.

                      - Ah, oi! – as duas ficaram paradas, mas depois, rindo, deram as mãos.- É ...é sou Lizzie Howelll. Você é a Gina Weasley, não é?

                      - Como não reconhecer um Weasley... – Gina riu – E além, disso sou a única menina da família, dá pra perceber que sou eu. Sardas, cabelos vermelhos...

                       - Roupas de segunda mão... e pobretona. – uma voz arrastada completou.

                      - Malfoy! - ralhou Gina. A doce menina e divertida que Lizzie estava vendo a poucos segundos saiu de Gina rapidamente.

                      - Olha! A Weasley pobretona quer me bater! Ui, que medo! – Malfoy fez biquinho e fez uma cara de medo – Oras, a pobretona está com a filha da problemática.

                      - Olha aqui, Malfoy, a nossa vida não é da sua conta!Você não tem nada que ficar falando sobre a mãe da Lizzie e nem ficar falando sobre a minha família. Pense bem, pelo menos eu tenho uma família unida!   

                      - Olha aqui, Weasley, eu vou sair para não levarmos uma detenção, mas saiba que isso não vai ficar assim! 

                     Malfoy saiu de perto das duas, enquanto Lizzie dava mil caretas para ele.

                     - Boboca! Não é, Gina? GINA?

                    - Hã?! É sim... - disse a garota saindo de transe – Bem, acabamos sendo interrompidas... Não se importe com o Malfoy não, ele é um babaca!  

                   - Ehehe, um babacão! Bem, e aí?

                   - Err... humm... tá fazendo o dever? Okay, é obvio que você está! Vamos, sente-se do meu lado.  

                    - Sabe, você é bem diferente do que me disseram que você era.

                    - Já sei, eu era uma menina meiga e doce que ajuda a todos e que é apaixonada por Harry Potter. É o que todos dizem. Mas, bem...oras! As pessoas mudam.

                    - Sim, você tem razão! Mas, me diz, é verdade que você tinha um amor platônico pelo Potter?

                    - Bem, tinha sim, mas do jeito que andavam as coisas, sempre encalhadas, e eu sempre com vergonha, acabei desistindo dele. Quer dizer, ainda gosto meio dele, mas..

                   - Existe alguém de quem você talvez goste mais do que dele?

                   - Sim. – Gina sorriu para Lizzie – Bem, Liz, posso te chamar assim?

                   - Claro! Ah, acho melhor fazermos o dever!

                  - Concordo! E sobre o que aconteceu hoje com o Malfoy, você poderia manter em segredo?

                   - Claro.

                   As duas continuaram a fazer o dever e a conversar ao mesmo tempo.

                                       ====== Fim do FlashBack ======

                    Estão vendo! As duas se deram muito bem!

                                                  **********

                   Lizzie estava no gramado do jardim. Sinceramente, era muita coisa acontecendo, acabara de receber a notícia que uma família trouxa fora atacada.

                   Como ela odiava isso. Voldemort... Odiava ele! Se não fosse por ele, seu pai estaria vivo agora. Sua mãe vivia dizendo "Lizzie, seu pai salvou uma pessoa", mas grande coisa! Ela queria era o pai ali, não queria saber se isso era egoísmo ou não.

                   Quem não estava muito longe dali era Harry. Pensando em Cho, seu amor. A garota ainda estava abalada com a morte de Cedricco e Harry não tentou nenhuma aproximação. O garoto, olhando para frente, viu Lizzie e pensou em ir até ela. E foi.

                   - Boa tarde, Howell!

                   - Hã? Ah! Bom dia, Potter.

                   - Pensando no que, Howell? Na vida que nem eu? Ou na má sorte?

                   - Nas duas. – respondeu Liz desanimada – Se ao menos eu tivesse mais um pouquinho de sorte.

                   - Não fala isso que acaba acontecendo coisa ruim, falo por experiência própria.

                  - Realmente isso acontece demais, é um saco. – Lizzie riu – Vai ver tanta má sorte vai ser recompensada.

                  - Espero – riu Harry e se sentou ao lado de Lizzie – Sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia, desculpa. Não posso dizer se você é legal, se você é chata, se você é irritante, afinal nunca falei civilizadamente com você. Eu ando meio nervoso com uma coisa, e acabo fazendo besteira pra tentar relaxar.

                   - Humm... – Lizzie olhou nos olhos de Harry, o que a fez corar um pouco – Err... acho que... tudo bem... mas o que é essa coisa?

                   Harry corou e ficou todo encabulado, o que fez Lizzie rir e dizer:

                  - Deixe me adivinhar: Cho Chang.

                   - Como... como... você sabe, eu quis dizer..

                  - Oras! Denis é um bom espião! Ele que me disse!

                  - To vendo que vocês são bem mais do que eu pensava que fossem.

                  - Não, apenas somos três crianças se divertindo. Apenas isso.

                  - Crianças perigosas, eu diria. – os dois riram – Hum... E você, no que estava pensando?

                   - No meu pai, ele faleceu.

                  - Ah, eu... eu sinto muito, eu sei como isso é ruim.

                  - Eu imagino que você saiba, afinal sua perda foi maior, né?

                  - É... – Harry abaixou a cabeça – Mas vamos falar de coisas alegres! Vamos no campo de Quadribol jogar!

                  - É, pode ser... – Harry já estava andando em direção ao campo – Sabe, Harry, você até que não é como eu pensava, você é até legal.

                                                 (Continua...)                    

N/A: Eu sei que demorou....  mas foi porque eu relaxei nessa fic. Meio que larguei ela... mas já tenho o cap 5 pronto e pretendo começar o 6 em breve muito breve! Também demorei porque estou de greve.. ou seja vou parar de escrever.. porque não me sinto reconhecida... enquanto um bando de autor de fic lixo( não que essa não seja um lixo) é reconhecido... 


	5. Quando o sonho parece que vai se realiza...

               **Capitulo 5: Quando o sonho parece que vai ser realizar...**

   - Nãooooo!!! – Lizzie acordou berrando, sonhara que tinha feito as pazes com Harry Potter, coisa que ela não faria nunca! Botou a mão no peito, que subia e descia por causa de sua respiração rápida. 

  - Liz, o que ouve? – Bonnie e sua outra duas colegas de quarto chegaram correndo até ela.

  - Ah, nada, eu só tive um pesadelo. - ela fez uma cara feia. – E bota pesadelo nisso! 

  - Nossa, que susto! Pensamos que você tinha passado mal ou algo do tipo, Liz! – Kessy Lander, que era muito meiga, disse.

  - Acordei pra nada.. – resmungou Sally Owen. Essa era animada, mas odiava ser acordada.

  - Desculpem-me, mas foi um pesadelo bem ruim! Ruim não, P-É-S-S-I-M-O! – Lizzie fez cara feia e saiu da cama. 

  - Deixe-me adivinhar: sonhou com o Potter? – ironizou Bonnie enquanto as duas outras já estavam de volta a suas respectivas camas.

   - Sim, infelizmente sim! Sonhei que nós fazíamos as pazes e éramos amigos. – Lizzie deu a língua e Bonnie riu.

   - Sabe, minha mãe disse que muitas vezes sonhos são coisas que desejamos no fundo da gente e...

   - Pode parar! Eu não desejo ser amiga do Potter! Não desejo mesmo! – Lizzie falava enquanto andava até sua amiga com cara feia e balançando o indicador.

  - Calma, apenas sugeri… Além disso, do jeito que você reagiu... esquece! – a garota disse voltando para sua cama - Vou tentar dormir mais um pouco. 

  Lizzie ficou olhando a amiga com cara feia e braços cruzados, depois se virou e vestiu seu uniforme. Desceu a escada dos dormitórios e viu Harry sentado no sofá. Voltou a ficar de cara feia e se direcionou para voltar ao seu dormitório quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

  - Liz! – Lizzie sorriu, era a voz de Sam – Liz! Já está acordada?

  - Sam! Bom dia! Estou sim. Tive um pesadelo e tanto! E você? O que faz acordado?

  - Eu? Oras, até parece que você nunca percebeu que eu acordo cedo! 

  - Não, nunca percebi. – os dois ficaram quietos; Lizzie escorregava a mão no corrimão da escada e se balançava para frente e pra trás, enquanto Sam ficava parado de frente para a escada.   

  - Vamos sentar para conversar, que tal? – sugeriu Sam.

  - Ah, não, o Potter está ali, não ta vendo?! – Lizzie falou baixinho.

  - Humm... então que tal irmos nos sentar na mesa. ou jogarmos xadrez? – o garoto disse apontando a mesa.

  - É... pode ser... mas eu não sei jogar xadrez. - ela confessou corando.

 - Não? Não acredito! - ele disse voltando-se para ela –  Verdade mesmo?

 - Sim, ohhhh!!! Vamos espalhar pra Hogwarts inteira! Lizzie Howell não sabe jogar xadrez. – ela ironizou enquanto mexia as mãos.

 - Acalme-se, eu não vou contar.... Não é minha estressadinha favorita!? – ele falou dando um peteleco na cabeça dela.

 Lizzie fechou as mão de ódio e saiu correndo atrás do outro, que fugira rapidamente. Os dois corriam tanto que se houvesse mais pessoas ali, elas iriam reclamar. Se bem que Harry estava ali, mas dormindo. Os dois subiam no sofás e poltronas pulando feito doidos! Até que Lizzie sem querer pulou no sofá que Harry estava dormindo e esse acordou rapidamente; ela saiu correndo para o lado de Sam. Harry, assustado, disse:

  - Quê? Onde? Voldemort não pode fazer isso, não pode e.. – o garoto sobressaltado dizia olhando para todos os lados. Lizzie ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda (ela era canhota) e Sam tentou disfarçar o riso. Lizzie, não perdendo a chance, disse:

  - Eita, paranóia! Estamos em Hogwarts! Você-Sabe-Quem não pode nos invadir! Ah… Espero que consiga sonhar coisas melhores. E se você sonha isso geralmente, então eu realmente sinto pena de ti. – Lizzie falou ao garoto que estava com os óculos tortos no rosto e os cabelos mais desgovernados do que eram. 

 - Ai… estou vendo que dormi demais. – o garoto apertou a testa. – Autch! Essa droga de cicatriz que dói toda a hora! 

  - Serio mesmo? – Sam perguntou interessado. – Ela dói? É verdade que você vê o futuro da gente quando ela dói? 

  - Ãhn... – Harry parou pra pensar… Primeiro, por que os dois estavam conversando com ele assim tão bem? Ele sabia que ela não gostava dele, Sam também não morria de amores por ele e hum... realmente, às vezes, quando a cicatriz doía, ela lhe alertava algo sobre o futuro, ou quando acabara de te uma visão de algo ocorrendo. Mas mesmo assim respondeu: – Não... isso é mentira... Quem inventou isso? Mas que mentira deslavada! 

  - Ouw! Não culpa a gente não! Apenas perguntamos! Quem espalhou eu não faço a mínima idéia! – defendeu-se Sam.

  - Ta, tudo bem, desculpem-me. Vou tentar dormir mais um pouco. – o garoto disse sumindo na escada dos dormitórios.

  - Bem, agora dá pra gente correr mais! – riu Lizzie. 

  - Não.. Vamos acabar acordando as pessoas, é melhor jogarmos… Quer dizer, vamos que eu te ensino logo xadrez. – ele disse escondendo a risada no "ensino".

  Lizzie apenas levantou a sobrancelha e ficou batendo o pé repetidamente, e Sam sabia o que era aquilo muito bem, era uma advertência: "ou para com a gracinha ou apanha"

  - Então vamos logo, quero aprender logo essa joça! 

  - Calminha! Você vai aprender rapidinho! Olhe essa peça, é o rei, essa a rainha, esse o peão, esse….

  - Eu já sei o que eles fazem e quem é quem, apenas nunca joguei. Então acho que isso me faz levar a acreditar que não sei jogar, entende?

  - Não, não entendo. Você sabendo isso, então praticamente já sabe jogar, só tem que treinar... Vamos, você começa.

  - Não, você! - ela disse virando o tabuleiro.

  O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça e começou, o jogo foi meio lerdo… Mas Sam ganhou, o que fez Lizzie se irritar ao extremo. E ela jogou com força total na outra partida, ganhando de Sam, que quis uma revanche e disse que quem ganhasse seria o verdadeiro vencedor. E bem... com um descuido de Sam, Lizzie ganhou:

  - Xeque-mate! Eba! Ganhei! Uhuhu! – ela dizia pulando pelo salão.

  - Isso não quer dizer nada. – Sam tornou irritado

 - Realmente não... mas estou feliz! Eu geralmente nunca ganho de alguém nesses jogos! – ela exclamou enquanto pulava num sofá.

 - Ahh.... sim... como se você não agarrasse bem! Você é uma ótima goleira... – Sam disse para ela guardando as peças do tabuleiro.

 - Não.. não sou não! Infelizmente não sou... você sabe disso! – ela murmurou irritada se deitando no sofá.

 - Ei! Vocês já estão acordados e fazendo bagunça?! Desçam agora para o salão principal! – ordenou o monitor da Grifinoria, um garoto do 7° ano. 

 - Se é uma ordem… - zombou Sam fazendo um movimento de mordomo – Nós obedeceremos. 

  - Vai logo, primo! – o garoto disse irritado, era primo de Sam. Eles até se pareciam fisicamente, mas não psicologicamente.

  - Vamos, Lizzie! Antes que ele acabe tirando pontos da gente. – e os dois saíram.

  - Mas como esse menino é uma peste! – reclamou o garoto indo para a mesa do salão comunal.

                                                          *******

  - Ei! Denis! Não se esqueça, às 15 horas, hein? – Denis ouviu seu irmão dizer enquanto passava pela sala comunal, indo para o salão principal. E assim que se sentou à mesa da grifinoria, avistou Lizzie e Sam e foi ao encontro deles.

 - Ei, seu sumido! Hoje você não nos escapa! – brincou Lizzie. 

 - Ah, não dá.. Eu tenho que fazer um treco com o Collin. – o outro respondeu meio tristonho. 

  - Que trec... - Lizzie tentou dizer, mas Sam deu uma cotovelada nela, fazendo essa fazer cara feia e tentando esconder a dor.

  - Bem.. Mas amanhã você vai com a gente para a casa do Hagrid, não vai? – perguntou Sam.

 - Não sei.. er.. Depois eu explico tudo pra você dois. Por favor, não me sigam e não se preocupam. Não é nada. Depois explico a vocês! – Denis murmurou olhando para baixo. 

  - Ahhh... bem.. – Sam olhou para Lizzie. – A gente entende.

  - Que bom. – Dênis falou com uma voz meio triste.

                                             ********

 - Mione! Mione! Ei, me espera! – berrava Rony para a garota que andava firmemente olhando para frente com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

 - Vai embora… seu grosso! – ela balbuciou. 

 - Mione, me escuta! Eu não disse aquilo com a intenção de te machucar! A última coisa que eu quero é que você se machuque! – ele disse a alcançando.

 - Jura? Não, você fez isso de propósito! Eu sei! – a garota dizia chorando.

 - Não! Mione, quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que eu te amo? Que eu te quero? Que jamais te trocaria, que... – o garoto corou furiosamente ao perceber o que dizia.

 - Verdade? – Mione disse olhando para Rony e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. 

 - Sim, é verdade sim. – Rony disse beijando-a. Os dois faziam as pazes novamente.

                                            ******** 

  Dênis, Lizzie e Sam, após uma tediante aula de Historia de magia, seguiram para o salão principal esfomeados. Lizzie, como sempre tagarela, começou:

  - Nossa! Eu odeio aquele fantasminha! Urghhh! Vou ter que arranjar um jeito e inspiração pra fazer essa história baseada nessa porcaria de lenda!!

  - Ora, Liz, é fácil! Qual foi o personagem de que você mais gostou? – perguntou Sam.

  - Eu gostei mais da Carmen.

  - Então... faça alguma poema, ou historia sobre ela, que tal? Eu vou falar sobre o Rudolf! E você, Dênis? Dênis! DÊNIS!

  - Ahn… quê? Onde? Quando? – o garoto, que estava distraído, perguntou  

  - Cara, você anda muito estranho! Pior do que o Sam! – falou Lizzie sem pensar; Sam fez uma careta. 

  - De qualquer jeito, voltando ao assunto, eu gostei do Lance, vou falar sobre ele. – Dênis respondeu, esperando que os dois amigos não briguassem. Olhou para o lado e se assustou - Olha ali, o Potter está arranjando briga com o Malfoy! 

  - Não creio, não mint... – Lizzie disse se virando e vendo que era verdade – Uau! Quer dizer que o Potter vai reagir é? Vai dar muita M****! Olha a McGonnagal chegando!

  Boa parte de Hogwarts olhava para os dois (Draco e Harry) com as varinhas no punho, enquanto McGonnagal brigava com eles. Lizzie não pôde deixar de ceder e admitir que Harry fora legal ao defender Hermione, a qual Draco chamara de sangue-ruim imprestável. Sorriu e voltou a conversar com Sam e Dênis...

                                             ******

  Já estava quase anoitecendo, mas Lizzie continuava deitada na grama olhando para o céu, que estava vermelho e laranja com o pôr do sol. Sam estava na biblioteca, e Dênis com o irmão. A garota cantarolava algumas músicas trouxas e balançava a cabeça, enquanto se remexia mesmo deitada. Sentou-se e começou a mexer na grama, estava inquieta, adoraria saber o que Dênis estava fazendo com o irmão… Deitou-se de novo, fechou os olhos e começou a cantar, quando ouviu alguém a chamando:

  - Howell? O que está fazendo aqui? 

  Lizzie abriu os olhos, sentou e se virou para a pessoa. Ao ver que era Harry Potter, arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do sonho. Corada, levantou-se enquanto passava a mão na saia do uniforme, retirando a grama.

  - Estou apenas pensando… Desculpe-me, mas preciso ir, Sam deve estar me esperando. – e esbarrando em Harry, saiu correndo antes que o sonho se realizasse.

  Harry apenas ficou olhando-a correr para a porta de Hogwarts curioso… Por que correra tanto? Será que o odiava tanto assim? Confuso, seguiu para o castelo também, aquilo estava estranho, Sam havia garantido que ela o perdoaria.  

                (Continua..)

N/A: E ai? O que acharam? O capitulo 6 já está pronto mandarei-o em breve okay? Mandem reviews! 


	6. Vovó Bella

** Capitulo 6: Vovó Bella...**

  Lizzie chegou ofegante à torre da Grifinória. Avistando Gina, foi até a amiga sorrindo, iria conversar com essa. Gina, dentre todos, era sua melhor amiga... Não, calma! Sim, ela tinha Dênis e Sam como melhores amigos, mas bAMIGOS/b não bAMIGAS/b, sabe? Além disso, tinha algumas coisas que esse dois não entendiam, e Bonnie não era tãooo boa amiga assim pra Lizzie. A garota. chegando por trás. deu um susto na amiga. que irritada falou:

  - Liz! Não tem outro jeito de dizer que chegou? 

  - Não! – a outra respondeu com uma expressão risonha – Eu ADORO fazer isso!

  - Mas odeia quando fazemos isso com você... – completou Gina rindo.

  - Está bem, está bem... Odeio mesmo! Mas eu não sou perfeita, não é? De qualquer jeito, não vim para falar sobre esses defeitos, mas sim outros, você pode...

  - Claro, mas aqui não... Vamos para outro lugar, o meu dormitório está vazio, gostaria de ir lá? – cortou Gina, puxando a amiga.

  Entraram no dormitório de Gina, ou melhor, das garotas do quarto ano, que era praticamente a mesma coisa que o de Lizzie. Gina começou:

  - Então, o que é? Pode falar...

  - É que.. – Lizzie corou – Eu estava pensando... É que eu estou... eu...

  - Menina! Desembucha! 

  - É que eu acho que estou começando a gostar de uma pessoa...

  - Normal... completamente normal, Liz, não tem nada demais. Então.. quem é o sortudo?

  - É o ... o .... Ah! Droga, vou falar logo: é o Sam! – Lizzie disse, depois escondendo a cara com as mãos.

  Gina ficou olhando para Lizzie piscando e depois começou a gargalhar. E Lizzie, assustada, começou a olhar pasma para a amiga, que tentando parar de rir, disse:

   - Normal, qualquer um vê isso, não sei por que está tão surpresa... Vocês dois são muito mais amigos do que o Dênis e você, por exemplo, praticamente todo mundo acha isso. Aposto que ele gosta de você também.

  - Não... não... não.. Não pode ser verdade! Parece mesmo? Mas até pouco tempo eu não sentia nada por ele! E ele não deve gostar de mim como... você sabe, mas sim como uma amiga e...

  - Meu Merlin! E pensar que antigamente eu que sofria isso... Bem... olhe, Liz, ele gosta de você, eu garanto. Se ainda não gosta, vai gostar! 

  - Como assim era você quem dizia isso... Não, pera aê! Já entendi, você está namorando, Gin! Com quem? Vai, me conta!

 Gina corou e ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Como pudera ser tão tola pra deixar escapar isso? 

  - Não é isso, Liz! Esqueça isso, esqueça!

  - Por favor, me conta, eu quero saber! Ah... vai! – Lizzie fez cara de cachorro pidão. 

  Gina olhou pra ela, olhou para a porta, pro chão, pro teto e finalmente olhando de novo para amiga, disse:

  - Essa pessoa... é Draco Malfoy...

  Lizzie congelou, ela ouvira bem? Draco Malfoy? O garoto que implicava com Gina e o irmão dela? Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, ou sei lá, um pesadelo, ou uma mistura dos dois. Ela apenas falou com uma voz fina:

  - Eu ouvi bem? Outro dia mesmo, está bem, há um mês mais ou menos você estava brigando com ele!

  - Sim, Liz, nunca ouviu falar de uma frase "Quanto mais brigo com você, mais te amo"? Eu e o Draco... bem, não somos um casal perfeito, mas a gente se gosta... entende?

  Liz ficou horas parada olhando para a cara de Gina, que parecia nervosa e ansiosa. Então finalmente, respirando fundo, respondeu:

   - Olha, você pediu pra eu não fazer nada, então.. e eu prometi, não é? Pois bem, namore com ele em paz, da minha boca não sairá nada!

  - Assim espero... Mas olhe, sobre o Sam, você deve seguir o que você pensa e sente. Se acha que quer falar com ele, fale; se acha que quer ficar quieta, fique quieta. 

  - Entendi. Mas a verdadeira razão de estar aqui não é essa, Gin. – Lizzie respirou fundo – É o seguinte: você sabe que eu tenho uma inimizade pelo Harry, não é?

  - Que eu ainda não entendi por que... – Gina falou enquanto mexia com as mãos.

  Lizzie riu também e continuou:

  - Bem... eu tive um sonho em que eu e ele ficávamos amigos, e eu não quero que isso aconteça, entende?  E hoje quase aconteceu isso se eu não tivesse saído correndo com medo que acontece. Não foi um ato grifinório, mas.. entenda, não quero sobre hipótese alguma que isso aconteça!

  Gina não pôde deixar de rir, deixando Lizzie de cara feia. Era impressionante como Gina ria da cara de Lizzie. Mas Gina, por um lado, não tinha culpa; Lizzie não tinha a mesma maturidade que ela. Gina olhou para cima, deitou-se em sua cama e respondeu pensativa:

  - Bem, Liz, antes eu diria que você está gostando dele, mas você acabou de me dizer que está gostando do Sam, então eu diria que você admira ele. – Lizzie olhou feiamente para ela, que riu – Mas, como você diz que não, eu acho que você está com medo de que as pessoas achem que você gosta dele, apenas diz que não para fazer charminho. O por que eu não sei, mas posso te confirmar uma coisa: o nosso subconsciente, por incrível que pareça, é poderoso, muito poderoso.  

  Gina parou de falar e sorriu. Lizzie, com uma cara interrogativa, ficou olhando-a, até que falou, andando até a porta:

  - Okay, obrigada, Gina, me ajudou bastante! 

  E saiu. Gina se levantou, pensou se teria ajudado e deitou-se novamente. Agora pensava em Draco, seu lindo anjo loiro. 

                                             ************

  Os dias se passaram, e outubro estava aí, as folhas caiam das arvores, enchendo o chão de folhas secas. E Lizzie adorava, até mesmo mais do que o verão e a primavera. Ela achava lindo as folhas caindo e o chão entupido de folhas secas de todas as cores e jeitos. E ela amava se deitar no meio das folhas. Naquele dia, Lizzie e Sam estavam nos jardins:

  - Eu adoro essa paisagem! – Lizzie disse correndo.

  - Eu também. – Sam riu – Vamos sentar ou deitar?

  - Mas você está com um livro, não quer ir à biblioteca?

  - Não... Pode deitar, eu vou me encostar naquela árvore e ler, está bem?

  - Você é quem sabe. 

  Sam deitou-se e abriu o livro, pregou os olhos e parecia tão fixado que Lizzie, num impulso, deitou a cabeça em cima dele e deitou-se no chão. Sentiu a cara arder de vergonha, mas fechou os olhos e virou-se para o lado oposto dele, que continuava a ler o livro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, Lizzie se lembrou, no ano que passara ela, ele e Dênis, faziam isso diariamente, como se fosse um tratamento de irmãos...

  "Lizzie, sua burra, você anda muito estranha mesmo! Não tem nada de mais!" 

  Ela colocou os braços em cima dos olhos e ficou pensando em varias coisas... Deveres, Gina e seu romance, sua mãe... e Sam... Mas que raiva ela tinha! Por que diabos tinha que gostar logo dele, seu amigo?! Poderia ser qualquer um, até mesmo o Potter! Mas Sam? Sam era praticamente um irmão! 

  Ela estava tão "perdida" em xingamentos a si própria e aos outros pensamentos, que não percebeu Sam a chamando.

   - Liz? Liz? Liz.. me escuta... LIZ!

  - Ai, Sam, calma, o que é? – Lizzie disse contrariada

  - Está bem, desculpe-me, mas o sol está se pondo e temos de entrar no castelo, não concorda comigo? Além disso, hoje é dia das bruxas, lembra?

  - É mesmo, hoje é dia das bruxas! Ueba, festa! Comida! – a garota disse sorrindo.

  - Sim, sem duvida será ótima essa festa, mas vamos?

  - Ah.. claro, esqueci desse detalhe. – Lizzie riu e se levantou.

  Os dois foram para o castelo conversando animados, e logo se dirigiram para a torre da Grifinória, onde acharam Dennis meio cansado:

  - Oi! Vocês dois estavam aonde? Hoje consegui folga! Vamos fazer algo?

  - É bom tê-lo de volta um dia, Dennis – Liz disse sem querer, mas logo depois consertando o que havia dito. – Eu quis, dizer.. que bom que teve um tempinho, não é?

  - Liz, pode ser verdadeira, eu estou realmente um porre com isso.. Num fico mais nem um minuto com vocês, isso não é amigo, é?

  - Não, Dennis, nós não vamos te cobrar nada, errrr... Vamos para o banquete de dias das bruxas? Quer dizer, passear por aí enquanto não chega a hora. – sugeriu Sam.

  - "tima idéia, Sam! – Lizzie disse já perto da passagem da torre – Vamos?

  Os dois riram da animação da amiga e foram. Todos os alunos pareciam ansiosos para o banquete daquela festa, comentários de todos os lados especulavam como seria. E Dennis parecia que sabia muitas fofocas. Lizzie tinha que admitir, estava sentindo saudades das fofocas do amigo:

  - Não... porque... vocês ficaram sabendo da nova? 

  - Não, Dennis, mas nos conte se quiser. – Sam disse meio risonho.

  - "timo! Parece que a Cho Chang está namorando com o Daves, capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

  - Uau, serio? – Sam tentou ser legal com Dennis. Lizzie apenas deu um sorrisinho..  

  - Não, vocês não entenderam, pegaram eles se beijando dentro do armário de vassouras! 

  Lizzie engasgou, era engraçado. Sam riu e Dennis continuou:

  - O Potter não gostava dela? Então! Ta dando muita confusão, porque parece que ele chamou ela para o baile das bruxas e..

  - Baile das bruxas?

  - Um baile no dias das bruxas que só os alunos do 5° ano acima podem ir. Covardia.  

  - Ahhh... Sinceramente, num queria estar no baile não, deve dar mó baixaria! – comentou Lizzie. 

  - Ah, nem é pra tanto, Liz, deve ser interessante sim. – Dennis defendeu.

  - Ta legal, ta legal... Deixa o baile pra lá, porque agora temos um banquete. – Sam falou andando e deixando os dois amigos para trás.

  Lizzie correu atrás do amigo, assim como Dênis. Mas McGonnagal chegou até eles fazendo os três pararem rapidamente; Dênis arriscou um sorriso:

  - Boa noite, profª McGonnagal!

  - Boa noite, Sr.Creevey, com licença. Howell, Dumbledore quer falar com a srta. 

  Lizzie congelou, o que fizera agora? "Ih, agora ferrou pro meu lado!" Lizzie pensou olhando para os dois amigos, engoliu em seco e foi até McGonnagal, que sorriu e começou a andar; Lizzie deu um tchauzinho aos dois amigos e seguiu hesitante a professora. Sam e Dennis se entreolharam:

  - É.. foi bom conhecer a Lizzie, com certeza foi uma boa amiga.

  - Sam! Não é hora pra piada! O que será que houve? 

  - Ai, Dennis! Que estresse! Cara, acho melhor fingir que nada aconteceu, vamos pro banquete.

  Dennis concordou com o amigo, os dois deram mais uma olhada para o corredor vazio e seguiram para o Salão Principal, que ainda estava meio vazio. 

                                            *******************  

  Lizzie andou calada, por que Dumbledore a chamara? Por quê? Porque ela implicava com o Potter, claro... Bem no fundo ela tinha que admitir que adorava isso, mas.. não era nada demais! i"Ouw! Liz, você tem que parar de ficar pensando nessas suas brigas com o Potter!"/i, Lizzie pensou. Voltou a seu questionamento... Por que seria, então? O que ela teria feito? Bem... ela freqüentemente amaldiçoava algum professor, mas não deveria ser isso... seria? Lizzie deu um suspiro derrotada, não fazia a mínima idéia de por que estava sendo chamada, só sabia que devia ser algo grave. Olhou para frente e viu McGonnagal quieta como sempre, parar. Lizzie parou também e viu do nada aparecer uma escada; arregalou os olhos e viu a profª subir, e assim o fez também, chegando a uma enorme sala. Lizzie entrou e rodou os olhos, como haviam coisas ali! Viu McGonnagal entrar em uma porta, tirou a atenção disso e raciocinou... então aquela era a sala do diretor? Era magnífica! Viu o chapéu seletor num canto e sorriu. Olhou para seu lado e viu uma bela ave. Observou-a atentamente e viu, era uma fênix! Era linda, ficou tão maravilhada com a criatura que só parou de olhá-la quando McGonnagal voltou e mandou-a entrar na sala da qual ela ( McGonnagal) havia acabado de sair. 

   Lizzie abriu um sorriso falso e entrou na sala. Logo viu o diretor Dumbledore, que ela admirava muito, e do lado dele uma senhora. Observou rapidamente a sala, a qual achou bonita e disse:

   - Desculpe-me a audácia de começar a falar antes, mas.. o que deseja, professor? 

   i"Nossa senhora, como isso aprece um teatro, de onde eu tirei essa gramática?"/i Lizzie pensou sarcástica. 

   - Boa noite, srta. Howell... Não, não foi audácia nenhuma. Eu a chamei aqui, pois quero que conheça minha amiga, Arabella Figg.

   Lizzie se virou para a senhora e sorriu fazendo um cumprimento; na cabeça, uma frase não parava,:"Seja educada, seja uma dama, seja cortês". Dumbledore continuou:

   - Bem, a questão é, srta.... é que essa é sua avó paterna.

   Lizzie parou imediatamente de sorrir. Sua avó paterna? Nunca soubera nada sobre a familia do pai, nem tinha lembranças desse, embora olhando fotos projetasse imagens de momentos com ele, que a mãe lembrava. Estava com um pouco de medo. Por que agora a avó viera conhecê-la? Isso era bom ou ruim? 

   - Reconheço sua surpresa. mas explicaremos tudo melhor. Você nunca duvidou dessa motivação de Hagrid de saber como sua mãe vai? Eu peço a ele que pergunte, afinal, eu e sua avó nos preocupamos com sua mãe, já que ela suspendeu qualquer contato conosco. Lizzie, algo que você nunca soube é que seu pai morreu..

  Lizzie agora apertou os punhos, não gostava de conversar sobre isso. Aquilo era armação, por algum acaso estavam querendo tirá-la de sua mãe?

  - Bem... Ele morreu numa missão, era um dos responsáveis pela segurança de Harry, e embora esse não lembre, seu pai morreu numa enrascada salvando Harry e seus tios. Não queríamos lhe contar, pois sabemos de sua inimizade com Harry, mas..

   - Prof. – Lizzie disse levantando os braços como se pedisse a vez – Como assim salvando o Potter? Por que eu não podia saber? O que você sabem que eu não sei?

   - Muita coisa, querida. – Lizzie ouviu a avó dizer. 

   - Harry conversou com um desconhecido, um antigo comensal a solta. Como era pequeno, deu o endereço de casa. Seu pai cuidava da casa assim como um amigo nosso, Mundungo, acho que já ouviu falar dele, não é? Então, numa enrascada, seu pai sacrificou a vida levando a do comensal também. Sua mãe nunca aceitou isso, por isso nunca mais quis saber de bruxaria. Deve ter sido horrível pra ela ver você tão empolgada em Hogwarts. Ela sempre foi contra seu pai trabalhar no mundo bruxo. Bem, como você está vendo, Voldemort está ai, querendo atacar de novo. E sua avó veio aqui, por motivos especiais, desejava conhecê-la, então..

   - Só uma pergunta: realmente precisava contar isso tudo? Na boa, isso só me dá mais aversão ao Potter. E, vó, por que nunca chegou até nós, aposto que mamãe a receberia de braços abertos!

   Arabella olhou para Dumbledore e voltando-se para Lizzie, suspirou:

   - Sei que você sentirá agora mais aversão ao pequeno Harry, pensar que seu pai adorava ele e seus pais... Bem, eu não podia, pois tenho uma missão como a do seu pai.. – ela não conseguiu terminar, Lizzie a cortou.

   - Você também protege o Potter? Numa hora dessas eu acho que me tornar uma comensal seria o melhor – Lizzie brincou sarcasticamente, que odio sentia!!! Potter pra lá e pra cá... 

   - Lizzie, entendemos sua revolta, mas..

   - É sempre assim, né? O Potter é o perfeito, estou começando a achar que nas próximas vezes vou torcer pro Malfoy. Ou talvez eu deixe isso de lado e simplesmente continue a achar o Potter o garoto mais chatinho e metido que conheci na minha vida!  Combinado? – continuou sarcástica Lizzie, 

   - Bem que sua mãe disse, você é idêntica a seu pai! Em certas horas tem um sarcasmo cretino! Deixe de ser mimada um pouco e entenda! – Arabella ralhou.

   - Quem é você pra me dar ordens? Sim.. eu sou um pouco descontrolada nessas horas e sarcástica também, mas pelo menos eu sou verdadeira, digo as coisas com coragem, não importa a conseqüência. Por que acha que eu sou grifinória?

   - Já chega! Lizzie, já basta! Foi opção dos dois proteger Harry, ele nem sabe disso. – Dumbledore disse se levantando.

   Lizzie achou que nunca levara uma advertência do professor, e isso a assustou. Virou o rosto antes de responder:

   - Claro, você está certo, professor. Vovó... acho que se tivéssemos nos conhecido em outra ocasião eu teria gostado mais de te conhecer... Vovó Bella... – Lizzie saiu correndo da sala. 

   Ela não achava que estava errada! E nem admitiria caso estivesse! Que ódio! O Potter sempre tinha tudo, e o pior, roubava dela. Ela realmente merecia isso, é? Tudo bem, ela poderia estar sendo egoísta, mas e daí? Ela mesma sabia que era egoísta... Qualquer um que chegasse perto de Dennis ou Sam ela já partia pra cima! Mas era o jeito dela e ponto final! Ela sentiu o olho arder... lagrimas? Não, ela não iria chorar! Fez força pra chorar, mas simplesmente não conseguia! Como ela mesma dizia a si mesma, era uma insensível! 

   Lizzie parou e se sentou no chão mesmo, estava tudo deserto, provavelmente todo mundo já estaria no banquete. Se levantou, não queria ir ao banquete, mas ia ficar com fome! Ahh... bem... Sam com certeza levaria comida para ela. Lizzie sorriu e se encaminhou para a torre da Grifinória, essa vazia. 

                                      ********************  

   - Ei, Sam, cadê a Liz, hein? Dumbledore e McGonnagal já estão ai! – Dennis perguntou ao amigo.

   - Verdade! Será que ela foi expulsa ou...

   - SAM! Vira essa boca pra lá! Ela apenas deve ter ficado sem saco de vir e ficou na torre... ah! Sei lá, é melhor levarmos algo caso ela não venha.  

   - Você está certo, vou subir daqui a pouco, e você?

   - Sim, também vou, mas é melhor você ir na frente, tenho cosias a resolver com Colin. – Dennis disse demonstrando um certo desconforto.  

   - Está bem, vou agora, porque já estou cheio e enjoado desse banquete.

   Dennis apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e viu Sam sair. Este levava dois bolinhos de caldeirão no bolso e outras coisas, ele sabia que Lizzie se irritara com algo e fora direto para a Torre de Grifinória. Entrou e viu a amiga sentada sozinha num sofá. Pensou em dar um susto nela, mas apenas botou o mão em seu ombro:

   - O que houve, Liz? 

   Lizzie se virou meio assustada para Sam, mas ao ver e ouvir o amigo sorriu e deitou a cabeça nele.

   - Sam... seja sincero... Você acha que eu sou muito mimada em relação às minhas briguinhas com o Potter?

   - Eu diria que sim, mas... Isso é normal, você não vai com a cara dele, e você é pavio-curto, não é?

   - Não é só isso..

   - O que foi que Dumbledore disse?

   - Ele me revelou algumas coisas e eu conheci um parente... 

   - Não me diga que é parente do Potter, Liz!

   - NÃO! – ela respondeu depressa, um pouco chocada com a suposição - É que eu conheci minha avó... E outra coisa, descobri algumas coisas sobre o meu pai...

   - Sério? Que bom! Como sua avó é? E gostou de saber sobre seu pai?

   - Na verdade não. Papai morreu pra salvar Potter de uma enrascada, e eu não admito isso. Vovó permaneceu o tempo todo vigiando o Potter... Sam, por que o Potter tem sempre tudo, hein? É famoso, um bando de gente ama ele... e ainda me rouba parentes!!.

    - Lizzie, você está indo longe demais. Você sabe se ele sabe que sua avó protege ele e que seu pai morreu, hum... vamos dizer, por culpa dele?

    - Creio que não...

    - Então, Lizzie... Não quero ser chato, mas você está sendo egoísta e...

    - Eu sei... Olha, Sam, esquece, é só que... eu queria tanto saber das coisas e daí isso tudo, e eles ainda falaram que minha mãe estava errada em algo, mas no fundo ela é que ficou comigo, não foi socorrer o Potter.

     - Liz, você está se irritando e se entristecendo falando sobre isso, deve estar com fome. Trouxe algo pra você, amanhã conversamos melhor. Com Dennis também se for o caso, tudo bem? 

    - Tudo bem – Lizzie sorriu – Sam...

    - Sim? 

    - Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter! – e o abraçou de repente.

    Sam se assustou, mas sorriu e retribuiu o abraço apenas dizendo "Você também, Liz". Os dois falaram rapidinho com Dennis e foram dormir. Mas, no fundo, Liz ainda estava com muito ódio de Potter. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava com inveja dele, afinal os parentes dela protegiam ele. E não ela.

            (continua..)  


	7. Segredo de Dênis

Capitulo 7: **O Segredo de Dennis**

   Lizzie espirou, pegara um resfriado.

   - "timo, tudo que eu queria um resfriado, e o pior, parece que ainda tem pouca gente resfriada, ainda que fosse aquele batalhão que é geralmente...

   - Ah, veja bem, pelo menos é, só um resfriado, poderia ser pior. – Sam tentou animar a amiga.

   - Odeio esses seu otimismo Sam. – Lizzie comentou irritada.

   - E eu esse seu pessimismo, oras, venha aqui, deixa disso, vamos na ala hospitalar! – Sam disse puxando Lizzie que virara na esperança de desviar o caminho para não ir a ala hospitalar

   - Blergh... Sam! Aquela poção é horrível! Não me obrigue a tomá-la, você não é minha babá. – Lizzie reclamou, lembrando muito, uma pirraça

   - Mas estou tendo de agir como uma, por culpa de seu temperamento! 

   Sam a cortou, Lizzie fechou a cara ficando quieta. Sam ainda a puxava pela mão, ela se sentia extremamente idiota e infantil, por ficar dizendo que não iria tomar a poção. Mas uma revolta se apoderou dela, 'E daí se estou sendo infantil? A personalidade é minha, a vida é minha e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso". Mas ela logo se conformou, que Sam estava certo, e a ajudando. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu o rosto corar, ao pensar, que Sam parecia um namorado dedicado que leva a namorada para se "curar". Mas uma vozinha na sua cabeça disse "Deixe de ser estúpida garota! O Menino está apenas a ajudando, como um irmão, pois você é amiga dele, e você achando outras coisas!" E Lizzie tinha que concorda com aquela vozinha, que logo acrescentou mais uma coisa " Você está desesperada demais, ama o garoto, mas não deve ficar se iludindo!". Lizzie fechou a cara mais ainda, porque aquela vozinha da razão que a atacava freqüentemente tinha razão sempre. 

    - Lizzie, você não está preocupada com o Dênis?

    Ela ouviu Sam perguntar o que fez ela parar de pensar no assunto, ela e suas besteiras. Se sentou da mão de Sam e andou um pouco para frente ficando do lado dele:

    - Eu estou muito curiosa... e preocupada. Estou com medo que seja algo prejudicial a ele ou a nós. 

   - Outro dia eu estava tão desesperando que cheguei a pensar que ele virara um comensal, mas eu vi ele colocando a blusa do pijama dele, não havia nenhuma marca. 

   - Eu cheguei a pensar nisso, por alguns poucos minutos, mas ele tem apenas 12 anos, não sei de nenhum comensal com essa idade. Seja o que for estou preocupada. 

   - Eu me sinto que nem aqueles filmes trouxas que você fez a gente assistir nas férias.

   - Acho que nós deveríamos, falar com ele não acha? De qualquer jeito chegamos à Ala Hospitalar. 

   Lizzie entrou nela, vendo dois garotos do 3° ano da Corvinal tossirem, é, pelo jeito não era só ela que já começara a se resfriar. Foi até os dois, que olhavam para frente ansiosamente.

   - Com licença, aonde está Madame Pomfrey?

   - Está ali, fique na fila, parece que ainda não está em grande números os resfriados, mas é um bom numero. – O loirinho disse sarcástico. 

   Lizzie apenas deu um sorrisinho fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e ficou atrás do moreno, enquanto mentalmente xingava tudo. Olhou para trás e viu Sam sentado numa cadeira esse olhava para o teto, Lizzie voltou sua atenção pra frente e viu Gina sair com um frasco, sorriu e acenou para a amiga:

    - Resfriada também Gin?

    - Ahhh... oi Liz! Não na verdade, Malfoy que está, mas ele está com vergonha de vir aqui, vou levar para ele. 

    Lizzie apenas soltou um "ahh" deu um sorrisinho sem graça e voltou a atenção para frente, agora já não tinha mais os garotos, que logo saíram da enfermaria. E Lizzie foi até a enfermeira que tinha uma expressão cansada:

    - Mal começou o inverno e todos estão resfriados. 

   Nessa hora Sam levantou o braço e berrou:

   - Eu não! 

   Lizzie apenas deu um risinho e Madame Pince fechou a cortina da cama aonde Lizzie estava sentada irritada. 

   - Essa crianças de hoje em dia não tem mais a mesma educação e o senso de humor! 

   - Mas Madame Pomfrey, isso é engraçado sim! Pelo menos eu acho...

   - Não.. não.. até pode ser para vocês, mas..

   Lizzie não a ouviu mais, pois Hagrid entrou correndo com um garoto do 4° ano da sonserina berrando: 

   - Madame Pince, esse tolo disse que entraria na floresta sem ninguém algo o pegou e ele se machucou..

   - Me solta seu gigante bastardo!

   Lizzie ergueu uma sobrancelha para cima, garoto metido, Hagrid o ajudava e olha a recompensa! Sam rapidamente saltou da cama que estava sentado e foi até o garoto ver o que erra, esse espirrava sangue para todo lado que saia do braço:

   - mas isso é uma mordida de um Cãogodder! Garoto estúpido! Vamos Hagrid me ajude coloque ele aqui, e sr. Parker saia, você está atrapalhando! 

   Sam saiu rapidamente de perto dela, e foi até Lizzie que tentava olhar o que ela estava fazendo mas essa rapidamente fechou a cortina:

   - É impressionante como são estúpidos... – Lizzie disse sarcástica.

   - Não, não, não são todos, sabe, a minha prima, a Melanie é bem inteligente, é só que...

   - Tem umas criaturas impressionantes.. – Lizzie finalizou. 

   - Não, você sabe, sonserinos são orgulhosos demais, aposto que esse ai, disse que conseguia entrar na floresta. 

   - É... deve ter sido isso mesmo, mas por causa dessa criança,, está bem ele é mais velho do que eu, mas por causa dele eu ainda não tomei a droga da poção e minha cabeça está doendo!

   - Pode deixar, daqui a pouco ela volta e te dá a poção! 

   Passando uns 10 minutos madame Pomfrey veio afobada:

   - Vamos, tome a poção querida, desculpe a demora, emergências sempre atrapalham! 

   Lizzie não disse nada, tomou a poção horrível, fez uma careta, e saiu agradecendo a enfermeira, enquanto Sam ria e ia atrás dela:

   - Essa poção é horrível não? Prefiro os remédios da minha mãe..

   - Hemopatia? Aqueles trecinhos doces? Também, sua mãe é inteligente hein?

   - Ela é medica trouxa. – Sam respondeu.

   - Interessante. Sua mãe deve ser muito legal. 

   - É.. – Sam disse pensativo – Até que é. Escuta, Liz eu preciso ir para Biblioteca você consegue ir para a torre sozinha?

  - Claro que sim. Eu hein? Ta achando que eu sou de vidro.

  Ela deu um risinho e depois assentiu com a cabeça e fez um sinal para ele ir. Lizzie colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e fez sua caminhada para torre da grifinória despreocupada. Até que viu Dênis andar com uma cara preocupada e uma mochila diferente da mochila que ele usava para colocar seus livros se dirigir para um corredor vazio. 

  Lizzie parou olhou para os lados e depois para o corredor meio escuro a qual Dênis entrara. "Vou ou fico? Hmm.. Dênis que me perdoe, mas acho que só uma olhadinha não fará mal. Ou fará? Você prometeu ficar longe dele não é? Mas só uma olhadinha.. é só uma olhadinha não fará mal algum, Liz". Ela olhou para os lados se certificando se não havia ninguém e entrou no corredor. Andou por um bom tempo num lugar praticamente sem nenhuma fagulha de luz. Até que algumas tochas apareceram. E o corredor voltou a se iluminar. Haviam duas portas, ela optou por uma e assim que abriu a porta viu uma sala vazia. Mas reconheceu uma foto do trio maravilha de Hogwarts e uma bandeira da Grifinória, depois ela investigaria aquela sala, abriu a outra de levinho, certamente aquela seria a que Dênis estava. 

    Assim que ela abriu devagarzinho a porta viu uma sala rodeada de espelho e barras para segurar, ela conhecia aquele tipo de sala, aquilo era uma sala de dança, já tinha ido a uma com sua mãe certa vez. 

   - isso não faz sentido – Ela disse para si mesma baixinho enquanto abria mais e mais da porta. 

   Bem tinha uma lógica, se Dênis estava ali, ele estava fazendo aula de dança. Mas com quem e porquê? Olhou mais uma vez para a sala bem iluminada em comparação com o corredor. E bem no fundo dele avistou Collin sentado e em pé e se mexendo Dênis. 

   Observou cautelosamente, Dênis que dançava. Ele dançava muito bem, ela tinha que admitir, chegava a ser bonito de ver, não era um balé comum. Era um balé misturado com vários outros tipo de danças. Ela nunca imaginara que o amigo dançaria tão bem. Viu uma moça bonita alta e esguia com cabelos loiros falar coisas e o corrigir. Ela não queria sair dali, ela gostou de ver o amigo dançando, ele tinha estilo, ela nunca imaginara que o que ele escondia era aquilo. Uma musica tocava calmamente e Lizzie se via admirando e se deliciando com a musica e a dança perfeita do amigo.  

  Pena que aquilo durou pouco, ela se esqueceu que a sala era recheada de espelhos e por uma falta de sorte, Dênis enquanto dançava viu a imagem dela refletida no espelho e ai, a confusão se armou:

  - LIZZIE? 

  Aquilo foi o suficiente para cortar a harmonia dela com a musica. "Meu Merlin, ele te viu Liz, ele vai te odiar agora, olha a merd* que você fez! Olha, olha, sua burra prepare-se para o pior". Lizzie quando começou a ouvir o amigo rolou para o lado. Mas o garoto era rápido e logo estava na porta do lado dela. 

  - Liz? O que faz aqui? 

  - Bem, Er.. Han... Eu...

  - Você me seguiu? Mas, Liz você tinha prometido que você ia confiar em mim. Voc~e me espionou e... MERD* - Lizzie estremeceu nessa hora Dênis não era de dizer palavrões como ela e Sam – Caraca, Liz, a gente não era amigo e... 

  - Eu sei, me desculpa, Dênis é que...

  - Eu me sinto imensamente traído. – E ele entrou novamente no quarto batendo com força a porta. 

  " E agora, olha o que você fez, você é o pior tipo de pessoa que existe no mundo, Lizzie Howel!" A voz da razão a incomodou mais uma vez "Viu, eu disse que não era pra seguir ele! Você é uma péssima amiga". Ela se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, em seu plano ela daria uma olhadinha e voltaria, mas ela era ansiosa demais, e uma coisa que não dava certo era os planos de arrumação de Lizzie Howell. Ela vivia arrumando as coisas e fazendo planos, mas sempre os quebrava. 

   - Você é a pior amiga que alguém pode ter, Liz, pior! – Ela dizia a si mesma encolhida, com os braços abraçando os joelhos e sentada no chão do corredor, não conseguira se levantar para sair dali, ela preferira ficar parada sem menosprezando o máximo possível.

  Por ironia do destino, Harry estava entrando no corredor. Teria de ir a sala de aula especial para ele. A tal sala em frente a de Dênis. Ele ia sem preocupações ( talvez um pouco de desgosto) para sala esperar Snape que dava algumas aulas para ele.  Quando a viu:

   - Howell?

   - O que é Potter? – Lizzie disse sem se abalar se seu odiado Potter estava ali, naquele instante ela era a pior pessoa de todos e só nisso que ela iria pensar.  

   - Hmm, o que houve? – Harry perguntou preocupada, a garota nem se quer fora sarcástica. 

   - Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. 

   - Ei, não diga isso, você não pode ter feito um mau tão ruim. Você não matou ninguém, matou?

   - Não... – Ela disse agora o olhando.

   - Então pronto, todos nós erramos. – Ele sorriu – Olha quem ta falando, eu sou o senhor estressadinho, não é? Agora é serio, não fique ai fora no corredor, entre na sala. – Ele propôs.

   - Eu vou ser um incomodo. – Lizzie disse virando a cara para o lado.

   - Não, não será, venha, você pode ficar resfriada ai. Está realmente frio. – Ele ergueu a mão e insistiu preocupado – Venha, entre na sala. 

   Lizzie depois de olhar para ele de esgoela cedeu e se levantou se posicionando ao lado dele. 

   - Pode ser, só por um tempo. 

   - "timo – Ele sorriu abrindo a sala – Esse corredor dá em varias outras salas. Esse corredor era o corredor das matérias extras. Mas tiraram esse pacote de Hogwarts. Tinha aulas de dança bruxa, trouxa. Aulas de defesas a mais, lugares para clubes, aula de xadrez e clubes de xadrez e varias outras coisas. Aqui é o local de aulas de defesa..

   - Você está tendo aula de defesa aqui? Você realmente precisa com varias pessoas no seu pé não é? – Lizzie brincou, tentando sorrir. 

   - É, realmente. E então o que houve?

   - Eu fiz uma burrice. – Lizzie confessou se sentando numa cadeira em frente a de Harry. – Eu segui o Dênis, eu trai a confiança dele e tudo mais. Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo.

   - Hmm, e ele descobriu ficou ofendido? Eu também ficaria no lugar dele, E demoraria para entender que você talvez não tenha feito isso de propósito e tudo mais. Eu não devia falar nada, mas você não deveria se sentir assim. Você errou, mas não tinha más intenções não é? Então deveria falar com ele.

   Lizzie deu um sorriso tímido. É talvez o Potter, não fosse tão nojento assim. E muito menos, chato. Ele se mostrara bem legal agora, e ela se sentia melhor e grata pelo apoio dele. E por ter sido sincero. 

   - Obrigado Potter, sabe, você talvez não seja tão chato assim. 

   E ela sorriu, sem se preocupar se aquilo se parecia com seu sonho ou não. Harry sorriu:

   - Obrigado, me chame de Harry. 

   - Okay, Harry, ahh eu preciso ir. Muito obrigada por tudo. 

   Ela sorriu e saiu da porta e correndo para torre, é talvez ela tivesse sido meio ignorante ao criar na cabeça que Harry era uma pessoa chata. 

_(continua...)_

N/A: Eu resolvi encurtar a fic, porque ninguém agüenta ler muito mais fic pré-OdF, não é? Teremos mais um três caps e pronto. 


	8. Me Perdoa

**Capitulo 8: Me Perdoa? **

   O dia estava com um sol maravilhoso, o verão estava chegando e o ano letivo acabando. Os alunos estavam se dedicando inteiramente as provas finais e nada mais. Sam se sentou ao lado da amiga, no sofá. Lizzie olhava fixamente para o livro de Transfigurações tentando decorar o processo.

   - Primeiro você gira a mão para esquerda e.. 

   - E abaixando a mão até o alvo grita o feitiço com entonação no "in" – Sam terminou por ela.

   - Eu sei – A garota disse com uma voz estranha, mas visivelmente irritada. – Mas 

obrigada  

   - De nada, estou aqui para ajudar – O garoto riu, mas Lizzie continuou a ler. – Hmm, a prova é amanhã e você não estudou ainda?

   - É, e daí? Eu não tive tempo – Ela disse meio irritada sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Está bem eu adiei e tudo mais, não pegue no meu pé!

   - Não irei, eu costumava a pegar, mas isso quando você andava e estudava comigo e Dênis, o que houve, Liz? Vocês dois andam estranhos, e eu odeio ser deixado de fora você sabe – Ele disse num tom a qual seu ciúme transparecia claramente tanto quanto a raiva de não saber o que era. .   

   - Não precisa ter ataques de ciúmes – Ela também deixava transparecer a irritação e raiva daquilo tudo – Nós dois brigamos, por minha culpa, e não venha com essa cara de cachorro carente não! Foi melhor que você ficasse sem saber, mas agora você sabe né?

   Sam não gostou do tom da amiga e ficou um bom tempo a encarando com uma cara feia. Enquanto essa percebia a presença do amigo e ficava ali meio indecisa sobre o que fazer, não queria brigar com ele, mas que o mundo explodisse, estava de péssimo mal-humor,

   - Sabe, Liz. Eu não sei o que houve entre você e o Dênis. Se fosse pra escolher um dos dois, Merlin que em perdoe, mas eu escolheria você, por motivos pessoais, mas com esse mau-humor não dá.  

   Ele olhou para ela na esperança de uma resposta mas a garota só levou o livro para mais perto de sua cara o cobrindo, e assim ele foi em passos lentos para longe. Lizzie não conseguia ir e pedir desculpas ela não tinha como, antes era porque tinha medo de Sam a achar nojenta pelo que tinha feito, mas agora ela era mesmos em ela ter contado a ele exatamente o que fizera. Ela tinha de fazer as pazes com ele, ela não iria nunca conseguir ficar muito tempo sem a amizade dele. Chutou a poltrona a sua frente e deitou o livro ao seu lado. "Merda, cadê você agora, Sam?Não estou com a mínima paciência de te procurar". E mais uma vez deu um chute na poltrona despertando curiosidade das pessoas presentes na sala.

[hr]

   - Dênis? – Sam perguntou um pouco mais calmo se sentando ao lado do amigo na biblioteca. 

   - Oi. – O garoto sorriu – Me ajuda com a matéria? 

   - Ah, claro. - Sam disse meio desanimado. – É hiper fácil Dênis, você só tem que entender e explicar sobre as duas guerras. 

   - Como relacionar?

   - A guerra contra as bruxas em Salém e a guerra contra as bruxas em Congo tiveram ligações. Pelo incrível que pareça. Bizarro não? Povos diferentes de trouxas, que queriam exterminar os bruxos, no entanto em Congo, foi uma guerra de uma tribo com um trouxa que se disfarçava de bruxo. Ele tinha inveja e raiva dos bruxos da outra tribo que os esnobavam pois sabiam que ele era um charlatão e por isso, ele tinha ódio deles e os acusou de matar crianças e tudo mais. Hmm.. não, assim você não vai conseguir – Sam deu um soquinho no rosto para tentar pensar em algo – Já sei – Anunciou com um sorriso – Pensa nos dois paises e pensa na cultura deles, daí acho que você lembra, pelo menos isso serve comigo as vezes. 

  - Essa dica ai é, praticamente a mesma coisa do que pensar na historia toda, Sam. Mas obrigado ae pela força. Vou tentar. Muito obrigado mesmo. 

  Sam apenas fez um movimento com as mãos e se jogou na cadeira. A atual situação dos dois amigos era realmente estranha. Eles nunca haviam brigado, por mais que Lizzie fosse cabeça dura e conseguisse ser extremamente mau humorada uma boa parte do tempo. A coisa fora seria e ficaria mais ainda se ele não conseguisse mais controlar sua vontade de saber o que era, e não saber, estava o deixando realmente excluído. 

  - Escuta Dênis, porque você e a Liz estão brigados. – Dênis pareceu fingir não ter ouvido pois ficou quieto – Cara, não desvia do assunto. O que houve? Você e a Liz não querem dizer e isso é...

   - Cara, não é coisa boa. Ela me seguiu e descobriu meu segredo eu em senti traído e briguei com ela. Mas, eu realmente penso em fazer as pazes logo. Mas as provas não deixam. 

   - Mas o que realmente aconteceu, e que segredo é esse, Dênis, eu estou ficando irritado, eu não sei de nada! 

   - Não é nada de especial, eu juro que hoje ainda te conto, mas agora preciso estudar, Sam! 

   Sam teve vontade de quebrar a mesa, mas se contentou a morder os lábios, pelo menos ia ficar sabendo naquele dia mesmo, olhou para os lados ainda meio irritado com a atual situação, por mais que tivesse melhorado um pouco.

[hr]

   Lizzie se deitou no gramado do jardim de Hogwarts apinhado de gente e deu um suspiro. Havia estudado o bastante na visão dela e na que a mãe a ensinara, não adiantava ficar horas estudando, que você poderia acabar confundindo as coisas. Achava que estava razoável as coisas, e que talvez fosse até bem na prova. Bem ela esperava que fosse, ouviu passos até ela e se virou ainda deitada para ver, deu um sorrisinho ao ver a pessoa e a cumprimentou:

   - Olá, Harry! – Lizzie sorriu, fazia um tempo que ela se fazia com Harry e tal, e ela se divertia muito com ele, era inacreditável.  

   - Sozinha ainda? Não pediu desculpas a Dênis?

   - Ainda não, pretendo faze-lo logo, o problema é que.. ele me ignora sabe? E eu também fico envergonhada, mas eu tenho que mostrar minha coragem não é?

   - Isso ai! Você deveria falar com o Sam, vocês andam meio brigados também não é?

   - Você viu a minha discussão com ele hoje né? Todo o Salão Comunal viu, é só que... eu tenho medo que ele venha a me odiar pelo que eu fiz, mas agora ele já não gosta mais de mim mesmo.  

   - Eu não sei o que dizer, você gosta dele, muito mais do que amigo, Gina que me alertou, heheh – Ele riu – Ela gosta muito de você, diz que você é bem animada e ela adora saber que você conta tanto com ela para contar segredos.

   - Fico lisonjeada, mas Gina é legal. Eu a conheço faz só esse ano e tal, mas ela é bem legal. Mas, escuta harry, é verdade que você não tem mais interesse pela Cho Chang?

   - Ih, é fofoqueira é? É, bem é verdade, mas não é pra espalhar por ai.

   - Mas quem é? Como você conheceu e tudo mais? – Lizzie disse empolgada.

   - Ahh – Harry disse envergonhado – É uma Corvinal que eu conheci em uma das minhas perseguidas pela Cho. Ela se chama Elizabeth e é muito gente boa. Ai eu vi, que eu não posso insistir na Cho, eu já tive um relacionamento rápido com ela na Época de Natal e não deu certo não é? Então eu deveria partir para paixões novas.

   - É, mas você não me parecia tão bem enturmado ano passado. O que houve? 

   - Eu tinha Rony e Hermione, por mais que eu tivesse brigado com Rony. Esse ano, os dois estão namorando, então eu não tenho ninguém pra conversar. Isso me levou a procurar amizades. Também tenho que admitir que eu mudei. 

   - Pois é, não taca mais folhas com rascunhos de deveres na cabeça dos alunos do primeiro ano..

   - Você ainda lembra disso?

   - É humilhante ser comparado a um lixo, Harry. – Ela disse seria. – mas você sabe que eu já te perdoei. Passado, apenas..

   - Pode deixar nunca mais farei isso. 

   - É bom. – Ela riu e se levantou – Eu tenho de procurar Dênis depois Sam, já volto Harry. 

   - É bom saber também, que você vai acabar essa rixa entre vocês três.

   - Pois é – Ela disse refletiva – Uma amizade não deve acabar assim não uma como a nossa. Vou indo.

   Harry assentiu com a cabeça e olhou a garota sumir dentro do castelo. 

[hr]

   - Ei, Dênis, você não vai para biblioteca? – Sam perguntou ao amigo que se locomoveu para a direção aposta dele.

   - Ah, não. – Deu um sorrisinho sem graça - Esqueci algo na torre da grifinoria. 

   - Bem, então te espero lá. – O amigo sorriu e se virou para o outro lado. 

   Dênis deu um suspiro e foi caminhando para a torre, a sua situação estava chata, adorava Lizzie, pois ela o fizer anão seguir seu irmão a toda hora e era uma amiga muito divertida, mas seu orgulho não deixaria ele falar com ela até que ela pedisse desculpas de novo. E sentia falta da diversão que ela, ele e Sam tinham. As aulas de dança só voltariam no ano que vem, passara muito bem na prova. E Collin se sentia ótimo, pois Collin adorava ver o irmão dançar e o apoiava. O mesmo considerava que o irmão deveria esquecer a amizade que tivera com ela por completo, o irmão se sentira mais ofendido do que ele próprio com a atitude da garota. Talvez fosse mais fácil  ele mesmo chegar e falar que não gostara da atitude dela, mas, também sentia falta das palhaçadas e conversas com ela. Entrou na torre e subiu para seu dormitório a procura de seus livros. Após acha-los deu um sorriso e novamente foi para o salão, ia para a passagem da mulher secreta mas alguém o impediu:

   - Dênis eu preciso falar com você. – Ele reconheceu a voz e deu um sorriso.

   - Olá, Liz. Pode falar, sou todos os ouvidos. 

   - Eu sinto ironia no seu tom.

   - Sentiu errado, minha cara. Não estou sendo irônico pode falar. - Lizzie deu um sorriso irônico, e ele riu – Você sim sabe ser irônica, agora, o que é? Fale. 

   Lizzie respirou fundo, o que fez Dênis logo associar que ela iria pedir desculpa e acertou.

   - Olha. Dênis. – Ela parou e respirou mais uma vez - Eu não vou gaguejar nem nada. O que eu quero dizer, eu sei que sou uma idiota, burra, mimada, sem noção e muito mais. Mas o problema, é que eu realmente gosto de você, sabe? Eu realmente adoro sua amizade e é horrível  pensar que eu fiz aquilo, porque uma amiga de verdade não faz isso não? Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas mais uma vez, e pedir que além de me desculpar volte a ser meu amigo. É, é isso, pronto falei – Ela deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos esperando o pior, fora exagerada ela sabia, mas ela realmente desejava que as coisas voltassem ao normal.  

   Dênis sorriu, ai estava o que ele queria. Uma reatação de amizade. Ele sabia que Lizzie o procuraria no fim. Sabia. Ele não devia ter sido tão duro com ela, conhecia Lizzie o suficiente para se surpreender pelo fato dela não ter o irritado para saber qual era o segredo, e no fim, ela poderia apenas estar querendo o bem dele. Ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso e colocou a mão no ombro dela:

   - É obvio que desculpo e quero voltar a ser seu amigo. Foi meio banal isso não é, vamos lá Sam está nos esperando.  

   Os olhos de Lizzie brilharam, ela abriu os braços e o abraçou mesmo sabendo que o amigo não era muito apegado a abraços.

   - "timo, ótimo, ótimo. – Ela repetia feliz da vida.

   - Realmente é, mas você está me machucando – Ele disse rindo.

   - Oh, desculpe-me! Vamos lá, temos de contar a Sam. Ele deve estar se sentindo muito mal. 

[hr]

    Sam fechou o livro com um baque, Dènis estava demorando. Olhou para os lado irritado, o amigo era tão lerdo assim? Mal ele terminou de xingar, ele viu o amigo e Lizzie na porta, achou estranho os dois juntos, mas os acompanho com os olhos até eles chegarem e pararem a sua frente. 

   - Er.. Sam precisamos te contar algo. – Lizzie disse envergonhada. 

   O estado de Lizzie fez ele rapidamente pensar que os dois estavam namorando, era tão obvio, fazia sentido. Sentiu uma raiva enorme dentro de si e fez uma cara feia. Virou o rosto mas acenou com a mão para ela continuar.

   - Bem, é algo complicado – Ela mexeu no cabelo nervosa – Eu e o Dênis, tínhamos brigado porque..

   - Porque eu faço aula de dança, Sam. Eu tenho um talento, e ele é um ballet moderno que existe na musica bruxa,  irei concorrer nas férias um campeonato lá da vida que Hogwarts arranjou um lugar para mim lá, vamos ver no que dá. A Lizzie me seguiu um dia e descobriu, eu em senti traído e tudo mais, mas fizemos as pazes.. 

   - E esperamos que voltaremos a ser os mesmo amigos de antes, você concorda? 

   Sam ficou olhando meio abobado para os dois. Era isso? Era muita informação para a cabeça dele, Dênis dançava ballet de bruxos? Lizzie o seguira e descobrira, então fora isso? Ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu:

    - Foi só isso? Eu pensei outra coisa. Bem Dênis, a qualquer hora eu também o seguiria, porque estava ficando insuportável.

    - E eu sei – Dênis disse sem graça.

    - bem o importante agora é que somos amigos de novo não é? – Lizzie disse sem disfarçar sua alegria. 

   - Somos – os outros dois responderam.

_(continua...)_

N/A: Desculpas pelos erros, mas a minha beta sumiu.. e eu não acho justo atrasar a leitura de vocês por isso.


	9. Por fim o ano acaba

Capitulo 9: Por fim o ano acaba.

    Lizzie, Sam e Dênis estavam em frente ao lago sem nada para fazer como a grande maioria de Hogwarts. As provas já haviam sido terminadas e a espera pelos resultados das notas era algo que criava uma certa incerteza e ansiosidade a todos os alunos. Haviam os mais seguros, os Corvinais por exemplo, mas a grande maioria estava ansiosa e quase tendo ataques. Com toda a razão, esperar por notas era simplesmente enloquecedor. 

   - Caramba era para eles entregarem as notas ontem – Dênis reclamou batendo com o punho no chão.

   - Não adianta ficar nervoso Dênis, não vai adiantar mesmo. Eles não querem saber, só nos resta esperar. – Sam disse calmamente ainda deitado na grama. 

   - Mesmo assim.. – Dênis reclamou meio manhoso.  

   - Eu concordo com o Dênis, pô. Pensa bem Sam, já ta acabando a tarde e nada das notas! Isso é coisa da... – Lizzie parou ao pensar que a professora de DCAT agora era sua avó. Já que o prof Lupin tivera de sair. 

   - O que houve, Liz? – Sam perguntou, meio desconfiado com a parada súbita da amiga. 

   - Ah... nada. É só que a sra. Figg é tão.. chata.  

   - Eu não acho – Dênis interferiu – É só você que tem implicância com ela. 

   - É eu sei.. – Lizzie emburrou a cara. – Com meus motivos – Olhou para o relógio. – Vixe Maria, tinha combinado um treco com a Gina preciso ir gente. 

   - Que? – Dênis perguntou, mas Lizzie já corria para dentro de Hogwarts. 

   Lizzie iria encontrar com Gina, pois essa iria mostrá-la uns livros muito bons para Lizzie ver antes de ir embora sobre algumas matérias do terceiro ano. Já que Lizzie se extrapolara feio na matéria do ano que passara. A garota andou até chegar a biblioteca aonde ficou procurando com passos largos a amiga. Mas era simplesmente impossível acha-la a biblioteca por mais que estivesse vazia, não tinha nenhum ruivo, e Gina era ruiva, o que geralmente facilitava encontra-la. Por fim viu a amiga do lado de uma estante e foi até ela:

   - Ufa, não estava te vendo. Eu hein? Pensei que você ia esperar sentada.

   - Oh. – Gina corou – Draco passou por aqui queria falar comigo. 

   - Ih, verdade, faz tempo que você não me fala dele, o que ele queria? - Lizzie perguntou desconfiada 

   - Ah, você sabe – Gina corou – Coisas de namorados..

   - Ahh.. acho que sei muito bem. – Lizzie sorriu marotamente e Gina corando se virou caminhando para uma mesa.  

   Lizzie riu, e se sentou em frente a amiga que varias vezes a mandava calar a boca junto a Madame Pince. Conseguiram dar uma estudadinha, e Lizzie se sentiu mais segura sobre a matéria. Depois de verem também as matérias extras que Lizzie havia escolhido, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação e Runas Antigas. 

  - Bah, até que é fácil, né? – Lizzie perguntou incerta. 

  - Eu particularmente acho, mas cada um acha uma coisa, não é?

  - Pois é.. – Lizzie ficou quieta assim como Gina, mas ela continuou – Escuta Gina, e você e o Draco no que isso vai dar?    

  Isso pareceu atingir Gina pois essa fez uma cara triste. A garota mexeu no cabelo e depois com um suspiro deitou o rosto na mesa. E Lizzie ficou a observando meio sem saber o que fazer. Por fim Gina falou:

  - É algo serio, a primeira vez que minto para minha mãe... Eu e ele vira e mexe estamos brigando, ele é muito metido, e genioso! Eu e eles vivemos brigando na verdade, mas não demora muito estamos de volta, porque a gente se ama.É muito confuso, Draco também não pode sobre hipótese alguma contar isso aos pais, é tudo escondido, eu nem sei como a Hermione ainda não contou ao Rony, só você e ela sabem okay, mas isso é segredo! Oh, Merlin olha que romance eu fui ter. É algo tão confuso, ta.. as vezes penso se é errado – Gina confessou.

  Lizzie ficou sem graça ela não tinha o que dizer. Ela nunca passara por algo parecido, e realmente não fazia a mínima idéia de como era. 

   - Ah sei lá, Gina. Vocês me lembram Romeu e Julieta, um conto trouxa. Eu acredito que se deve lutar por quem se ama, mas você é quem sabe. – Lizzie disse indecisa. – Mas eu acho que não tenho nada a ver com isso.

   - É eu sei. Nas voltas as aulas, eu posso, talvez.. tomar providencias. – Gina declarou se levantando -  Bem acho que já fiz meu dever contigo, preciso fazer algumas coisas agora. Tchau Liz.

   Lizzie mexeu os lábios fazendo uma careta, ela estava meio indecisa, ela nunca se imaginara no lugar de Gina, deveria ser bem difícil. Se sentia meio confusa, mas que termino de ano letivo mais, agitado. Deu uma ultima olhada nos livros e os guardou. Agora teria de procurar Harry, teria não, ela queria. 

   - Fala serio, eu nem acredito que se eu não tivesse vencido um pouco meu orgulho eu ainda estaria brigada com o Dênis. – Lizzie resmungava a si mesma enquanto andava pelos corredores vazios.  Levava os braços atrás da cabeça e na cara uma expressão cansada, faltava apenas dois dias para chegar em casa e deitar em sua bendita cama mesmo que Pluftey sempre pulasse em cima de sua cama. Deu um suspiro, sorriu e ficou imaginando seu quarto. Oh, merlin, como sentia saudades daquele cantinho só dela. A garota fez um barulho esquisito e começou a rir. 

   Falou a senha para a mulher gorda e entrou na torre da grifinoria, meio cheia, na esperança de ver Harry, mas não o viu. Deu um muxoxo e com uma volta voltou a sair da torre. Ela queria ver com ele, o que ele dissera a Elizabeth, que ele andava dizendo que iria falar com ela que andava "atraído" por ela. Lizzie sorriu, a garota era simpática, conversara com ela uma duas vezes. Lizzie parou quando avistou Harry andando com Rony no corredor, e correu até dos dois: 

    - Hey, Harry, calma ae, espera! 

    - É cara, e pensar que vocês não se davam – Rony riu – Simplesmente incrível.

    - É, é verdade. Desde que você e a Mione se distanciaram um pouco, eu tenho feito outras amizades. – Harry riu e se virando – Hmmm, o que houve, Liz?  
   - Ah, oi Rony, oi Harry. É que, - Ela parou – falou com ela?

   - Ahh – Harry corou – Ainda não eu realmente..

   - Você ainda não falou – Rony o cortou – Que isso cara, ta pior do que eu!

   - Tem uma certa diferença Rony, você é desde que tinha 12 anos, comigo é recentemente.

   - mesmo assim – Ron reclamou meio envergonhado. 

   - Concordo com o Rony, Harry. – Lizzie declarou – A garota está dando mole pra você e você fica ai parado, ora vamos, porque ela não aceitaria?

   - Isso mesmo, Harry. Seja corajoso meu camarada, agora, estufe esse peito e vá lá, e fale com ela, aposto que a Lizzie acha o mesmo, não é?

   - Isso mesmo – Liz apoiou Rony, e os dois empurraram Harry para outro corredor – Fale com ela – E saíram rapidamente. 

   - Hey! Vocês dois? – Harry berrou nervosamente. 

   Um lado dele queria contar, outro não, sua ultima e única experiência fora com Cho e não tinha dado certo. Deu um chute no chão imitando o costume de Ron, e mordeu os lábios, ele sabia que aqueles dois iriam o irritar, então era melhor se mostrar corajoso logo e se confessar a garota. O problema era, a insegurança. Maldita insegurança. 

   Ele queria que aquilo fosse um conto de fadas, que ela aparecesse do nada e ele falasse de uma vez, porque ele sabia que se demorasse muito a encontra-la, ele não teria coragem, pois a coragem fora se indo enquanto ele procurara. 

   Respirou fundo afastando os pensamentos e foi lógico, a garota amava os jardins e passava boa parte dos dias livres lá. Então era bem possível que a garota estivesse lá, respirou fundo mais uma vez e caminhou até o jardim.

  E logo atrás dele ia Lizzie. Rony dissera que iria ver Mione e que ela o avisa-se do que iria se tratar aquilo, e que seguisse Harry. E ela que mesmo se o outro não a pedisse faria aquilo mesmo, o fez e seguiu Harry silenciosamente.

  E lá foi Harry andando pelo jardim, suando frio, mãos fechadas e coração batendo forte e descontrolado. O garoto travava uma luta interior, sobre desejar ou não encontrar a garota no meio do extenso jardim cheio de gente, ou não encontra-la. Por fim viu ela, mais adiante com uma amiga apertou o punho com tamanha força que se surpreendeu por não ter começado a sangrar, se postou ao lado das duas e com uma voz meio indecisa disse:

  - Elizabeth posso falar contigo? – Ele viu a amiga de sua amada rir e completou – A sós.  

   Lizzie direcionou aquilo não só como um pedido de ficar a sós para a amiga de Elizabeth, como para ela mesmo que ele nem soubesse que ela estava atrás de uma arvore ali o perto o suficiente perto para ela ouvir. Deu um sorriso. E saindo do caminho disse feliz por vê ro amigo finalmente se confessar a amada:

   - Agora é tudo por tua conta Harry.   

[hr]

   Sam e Dênis continuaram por um bom tempo em frente ao lago, até que um dos dois, resolveu sair, decerto que foi Dênis.

   - Eita, tédio terrível, vambora Sam. Tão cedo é que a Lizzie não volta. Ela ia estudar lembra? Ela não parece ido muito bem nas matérias.

   - É você tem razão – Sam concordou se levantando. 

   - Nas férias, o que você irá fazer? Eu acho que meus pais vão em colocar pra ficar treinando e eu não vou reclamar pois gosto, mas a gente poderia combinar de se encontrar e tudo mais, falamos com a Lizzie depois não?  

   - Sim. – Sam ficou pensativo – Escuta, Dênis. Você pretende levar sua carreira de dançarino adiante? É que, você ficava dizendo que gostaria de ser auror e..

   - Não, eu realmente penso em levar adiante a carreira Sam, porque eu acho fácil e gosto dela. Eu não sei se acharia isso de auror. E além disso, todo mundo quer ser auror. Auror é bonito porque defende os outros, mas quem disse que é fácil e...

   - Dênis?EI Dênis! – Sam berrou  - Eu já entendi cara!

   - Ta, não precisa gritar o outro – Respondeu meio irritado. 

   - Behhh, você e tava começando a ter ataques ali. Pode deixar, já entendi. – Sam parou pensando em algo a qual poderia fazer agora e sorriu – vamos ver se as notas já saíram?

  O outro apenas deu de ombros, concordando. E os dois foram até o castelo e logo viram uma longa fila envolta do quadro. Dênis abriu um longo sorriso: 

  - Isso daí é a listinha para ver em que sala devemos pegar nossas notas não é?

   A garota de aparência emburrada na frente deles se virou:

   - É sim, porque? Fica na fila e espera!

   Dênis ergueu uma das sobrancelhas pra cima e deu um sorriso sarcásticos e virou para Sam:

   - É aquela Corvinal metidinha, chata lembra? Só podia ser.   

   Sam riu, o amigo passava a aula inteira implicando com a garota que só faltava explodir. E era sempre assim, ele implicava, ela explodia e os dois discutiam, não se lembrava da primeira vez que os dois se falaram civilizadamente.  

   - Isso dai vai dar casamento – Sam comentou baixinho e risonho.

   - Disse algo, Sam? – Dênis perguntou desconfiado.

   - Eu? Não! Eu apenas.. – Sam não sabia bem o que dizer, da ultima vez que tinham falado sobre a relação de tapas de Dênis e a garota, chamada Mila ele e Lizzie receberam um sermão do garoto.   

   Para sua salvação Lizzie apareceu do lado dos dois.

   - Hei, gente, posso furar fila ficando ai com vocês? A fila ta gigantesca e além disso, acho que pegaremos as notas juntos não? 

  - Claro, entra aqui. – Dênis chegou mais perto de Mila e depois dando um passo pra trás. – Pode ficar na minha frente. 

  Lizzie riu maldosamente vendo que estava na sua frente e rindo se postou na frente de Dênis. Finalmente quando chegaram na fila viram aonde tinham que pegar as notas, na sala da McGonnagal diferente do ano anterior que tiveram de ir as Estufas pegar com a profª Sprout.

  - Ufa, tirei uma nota razoável. – Lizzie disse um pouco aliviada – Mesmo assim, em comparação ao ano passado.. mamãe irá ficar decepcionada. 

  - Lizzie, você sabe que não deu a mínima para os estudos – Sam advertiu. – Assuma as conseqüências. 

  - É eu sei.. – A garota concordou meio melancólica. 

   - Ah, Liz se isso te consola eu também não fui tão bem . – Dênis disse colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga. 

   - Obrigado Dênis. 

[hr]

   Lizzie pegava suas malas e olhava embaixo da cama procurando algo que pudesse ter deixado sem querer cair. Boonie e Kessy ainda arrumavam suas coisas. Sally já havia decido. Depois de re-abrir a gaveta da cabeceira ao seu lado vazia, Lizzie pegou suas malas e desceu meio atrapalhada pelo peso das malas. Viu o Salão Comunal cheio de gente levando consigo as malas e por fim, viu Sam sentado na costumeira poltrona mais ao fundo do salão. Ela com dificuldade chegou até lá: 

   - Ufa, essas malas estão pesadas, cadê o Dênis? 

   - Bom dia pra você também – Ele disse irônico e ela corou – O Dênis ainda não acabou de arrumar as malas. Eu acho melhor ele correr, para conseguirmos um bom lugar na locomotiva. 

  - É.. – Lizzie disse incerta olhando para a passagem. – Eu estou com vontade de chegar em casa logo, no entanto, sentirei saudades daqui. 

  - Com certeza, todos nós – Foi Dênis quem disse chegando e dando um susto em Lizzie , ele riu – Estou pronto, vamos?

   Os outros dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e foram, chegaram a longa fila de alunos indo para a locomotiva e se estalaram numa cabine. 

   - Boonie e Michael iram conosco? – Sam perguntou abrindo a janela da cabine.

   - Não sei. – Lizzie disse – Kessy já embarcou com Sally. E Raymond foi se sentar com o primo da lufa-lufa, acho que somos só nós mesmo.  

  - Então. "timo, Dênis coloca essa mochila pra lá – Resmungou Sam. 

  - Calma, são minhas revistas e Cds. – Dênis replicou.

  Lizzie riu dos dois que começaram a discutir e colocou a cabeça para fora, tomou um susto quando o trem começou a andar, viu Hagrid mais adiante acenando par aos alunos e logo o trem começou a correr, ela sorriu e disse para si mesma:

   - Até mais tarde, Hogwarts, sentirei saudades. 

Fim

N/A: Não é tecnicamente o Fim, terá um epílogo ainda, mas é o fim do segundo ano dela. Eu iria fazer até o quinto ano, mas resolvi fazer só um epílogo. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram. 


	10. Epilogo

Capitulo 10: Epílogo. 

Lizzie Pov

  Seis anos se passaram, faz apenas um ano e alguns meses que me formei. Estou trabalhando no Profeta Diário, escrevo Crônicas e atualmente, recebo comentários o suficiente para me fazerem escrever com vontade. 

   A guerra terminou há duas semanas, não terminou ainda, ainda tem alguns combates entre aurores e os poucos comensais que sobraram, mas não são como eram quando Voldemort era vivo. Voldemort morreu, na verdade foi tranquificado numa tocha, por Harry. Mas para isso, Harry teve de morrer. Isso entristeceu a todos nós. Ele lutou para ficar vivo durante uma semana, mas não conseguiu, hoje iremos celebrar o sétimo dia de sua morte. Vamos eu e Sam juntos, depois iremos pegar Dênis e Mila. É os dois se casaram como era de se esperar.E eu o Sam?

   Bem, é só no quarto ano tive coragem de me confessar, e sabe? Ele também gostava de mim ou seja, estamos juntos. Não pensamos em casar, porque simplesmente, casar não há nada demais para nós. Então apenas moramos juntos. Sam trabalha no ministério. Sempre volta meio cansado e varias vezes estressado, está tendo muito trabalho desde que a guerra terminou. 

   Nossa casa é simples. Numa cidadezinha próxima a Londres e bem quieta. Eu particularmente adoro morar aqui, muito calmo e confortável. Harry morava aqui com Elizabeth mas no alto da colina. Falando nisso, Elizabeth está tão arrasada! Sempre que posso a visito, Hermione também. Elizabeth e Harry tiveram uma filhinha, Grace. 

Hermione e Rony se casaram como de se esperar, também tem filhos, dois na verdade, mas um ainda está na barriga de Hermione esperando nascer. O outro é um menino, Stuart, esse é o nome dele.  Ele é menor do que Grace, mas age como mais velho, constantemente Rony brinca que o próximo vai ter que te algo parecido com ele além do cabelo, Stuart emocionalmente e dos olhos pra baixo é a mãe. Só puxou o cabelo ruivo do pai. 

  Fico pensando, a falta que Harry faz a todos nós e pensar que eu odiava, mais ainda quando Dênis e seu vicio por ele chegaram até a mim. Mas o mundo dá voltas e a vida da reviravoltas, risos. 

  Dênis... Dênis agora faz dança profissional, é conhecido mundialmente. As vezes eu fico pensando, no meu amiguinho, meio franzino, e pequeno. Estressadisso e fissurado pelo seu ídolo, Harry Potter. Céus, como as pessoas mudam!  Dênis sempre está me mandando ingressos para eu e Sam irmos a sua danças. Eu aprendi a gostar assim como Sam. Sobre ele e Mila? Bem, foi só no sexto ano, que eu sem querer disse na cara dela que ele gostava dela e ai foi né? Os dois são casados, mas não tem filhos, eles não querem por enquanto. Mas eu sei sim, que Mila está grávida, só quero saber como ela vai contar a Dênis, não que ele não ria gostar. Mas... Mila é muito insegura sobre isso. 

  Agora sobre eu e filhos. Eu não gostaria de ser mãe, mas também gostaria, twnho duvidas sobre minha maternidade. Afinal, eu sou tão estressada quanto Dênis e não sei se seria uma boa mãe. Enquanto isso eu e Sam resolvemos que nada de filhos. Mas eu bem que tenho vontade de ter um, desde que Mila puxou esse assunto comigo.  Ela me perguntou, porque não, eu ter um bebê também para fazer companhia ao bebê dela.  

  Isso me lembra Gina, que agora está foragida com Draco é, os dois fugiram, ele largou de ser comensal e ela de ser auror, um dia desses ela mandou uma carta para mim falando como ela ia. Sinto saudades dela. Quem sabe, um dia desses ela dá as caras por ai, eu adoraria. 

  Sam ainda está se arrumando para irmos. Eu não tenho nada para fazer, pois simplesmente não consigo, Harry virou um dos meus melhores amigos, é tão ruim e dolorido perceber que ele nunca mais estará perto de nós. Por fim Sam saiu de nosso quarto, todo arrumado sorri para mim e eu para ele:

   - Podemos ir? – Eu pergunto com uma voz meio fraca.

   Ele apenas assente com a cabeça pegando as chaves do carro. Eu sorri e levantei o seguindo. Triste, muito triste saber que o menino que sobreviveu, não sobrevive mais. O menino que sobreviveu, virou o menino que morreu. 

[hr]

Sam PoV

   Lizzie está muito abalada com a morte de Harry, era obvio que ele alguma hora iria morrer como Voldemort, estava escrito. Mas Liz teve certa vez, de ficar mais de uma semana junto a ele vigiados por comensais, até que fugiram. Isso fez os dois ficarem mais amigos do que eram, descobriram da amizades dos pais antigamente e criaram um vinculo. Por anos eu tive inveja disso, até que agora eu entendi e me habituei a isso. Eles eram como irmãos.

   Mas agora, Harry morreu se sacrificando por todos. Era um grande homem com certeza, com seus podres e defeitos, mas mesmo assim com certeza um grande homem. Por causa da amizade dele com Lizzie comecei a falar mais com ele, criando uma certa amizade também. 

   É muito triste olhar para a cara de Lizzie e vê-la sofrer por isso, a viagem inteira até a casa de Dênis está sendo assim, Lizzie olha para paisagem e algumas vezes, uma lagrima solitária sai de seus olhos, dali a alguns minutos outra. 

   É exaustador ver isso, pois eu a amo, e a quero bem. Sinto a dor dela em mim. Eu não gosto de vê-la sofrer. Automaticamente coloco minha mão em cima da mão dela quando o sinal fecha, ela se vira para mim meio surpresa e sorri:

   - Tudo bem, não é Sam?

   Ela responde parecendo ler meus pensamentos

   - Está, mas você...

   - Daqui a pouco, passa, fazem setes dias desde que ele morreu, isso é tão desanimador e...

   - Dói não é? – Eu abro um sorriso tímido para ela, e essa me dá um beijo rápido. O sinal abre e eu volto a mexer no carro, ainda pensando nela, sem nenhuma atenção a rua. 

   É duro ter de ir a essa missa. Depois ela disse que irá visitar o tumulo dele. Ela, Rony e Hermione e Elizabeth, é possível que Dênis também vá. A igreja com certeza estará cheia de gente, até bruxos que nunca nem chegaram perto de Harry mas irão a missa. Eu acho isso horrível, Lizzie também, mas Mila como sempre nos fez ver, que são pessoas que admiraram Harry tanto quanto nós.

   É tão estranho pensar que no começo não era assim, Lizzie odiava Harry, e eu por causa dela também, enquanto Dênis o idolatrava. Agora Lizzie e eu gostamos tanto de Harry quanto Dênis. Eu posso arriscar a dizer que ele era amigo mesmo meu. Diversas vezes eu e Liz o visitamos. Afinal moramos na mesma cidade, e até um pouco próximos um do outro. 

   Eu virei a esquina e parei em frente a casa, que Dênis e Mila usavam as vezes, quando não usavam a mansão gigantesca em Liverpool. Os dois estavam na porta e logo entraram eu sorri para os dois e me ouvi pronunciar a meu amigo de longa data:

   - Como vai Dênis?  

[hr]

Dênis PoV

   Eu ainda não creio que isso tenha realmente acontecido, Harry morrer. O idolatrei desde pequeno, quando Colin entrou em Hogwarts. Mas Harry acabou me parecendo mais do que o menino que sobreviveu. Ele acabou se tornando meu amigo graças a Lizzie, eu admito. E ele era uma ótima pessoa. Deus, porque ele teve de morrer? Vida injusta. 

   Mila também o achava uma ótima pessoa e o admirava. É extremamente triste ver Lizzie com sua cara inconsolável olhar para a paisagem, e Sam olhar tão serio para a rua, e Mila fungar. Ele não merecia morrer, homem de honra, homem nobre, pai de família, Harry era uma ótima pessoa. Sem duvida. Sempre pensando nos outros. 

   Mila e eu, um casal bem conturbado até se declarar. Bem, graças a Lizzie não é? Eu tive vontade de esgana-la na hora. Por ter berrado a plenos pulmões para nós dois pararmos de brigar que nos gostávamos. E depois virar-se para Mila e falar "Ele gosta de ti, na verdade é louco por ti" me senti humilhado e nervoso. Mas logo passou quando Mila coradíssima confessou também gostar de mim.  

  Agora somos casados. Mila anda estranha vomitando e sempre enjoada, eu acho que está grávida, mas não tenho certeza ela se estiver me falará estou ansioso, sempre quis ter uma criazinh, mas também não sei se conseguirei cria-lo, deve ser algo tão difícil. 

   Parei de pensar quando Sam estacionou o carro um pouco perto da grande igreja. Cheia como pensávamos, apinhada de gente que nem ao menos trocara uma palavra com Harry. Senti o sangue subir pela cabeça, mas me consolei ao pensar que eu mesmo poderia ser uma daquelas pessoas e além disso, eles todos estavam ali pelo motivo de Harry ser um mártir! 

   A missa foi tranqüila, Elizabeth chorava silenciosamente confortada por Lizzie que também chorava, enquanto Sam consolava as duas, as crianças ficaram com Hermione que tentava não chorar junta por Rony e eu e Mila, ficamos os dois chorando, como mais da metade da igreja, eu nunca fui de chorar muito. Mas eu chorei, chorei porque um grande homem havia morrido, chorei porque o salvador havia morrido.  

  E então nosso grupo foi até o cemitério e foi lá que Elizabeth se controlou para não se jogar ao chão e chorar, pela morte do marido. Foi tirada e levada para casa por Rony e Hermione. 

  Eu levantei os olhos e vi Lizzie parada olhando fixamente para o anjo em cima da lapide. Eu me virei para Mila que se agarrou em mim. É simplesmente insuportável e difícil de se aceitar quando o herói, um mártir, um amigo morre. 

[hr]

Lizzie PoV

   Eu chorei, chorei como nunca pensei que choraria, pois eu nunca fora de chorar muito. Sam sempre ao meu lado me aconchegando em seus braços. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar, que Harry, o bravo Harry, que me fez ficar viva e confiante quando fomos capturados pelos comensais. O Harry que bolou um plano ousado para fugirmos, que deu certo. O Harry herói, havia morrido e isso era insuportável. 

   Eu sei que não sofro como Grace e Elizabeth o homem da vida delas acaba de morrer. Mas eu sofro também, todos nós sofremos, Harry morreu, céus, isso é tão difícil de se aceitar, porque Deus? Porque? Pessoas vão e voltam, e porque é simplesmente insuportável quando ela se vão? Nós nos agarramos as pessoas não é? Em todo caso, Harry não merecia ter morrido, não mesmo. 

   Harry não tinha medo de morrer, a morte para ele não era nada, seu maior medo era que Voldemort ganhasse, e tornasse o mundo num inferno, mas ele conseguiu, ele tranquificou Voldemort. E se tornou por apenas uma semana de combate aos ferimentos o menino que ganhou do Lord das trevas, mas ele não agüentou e morreu, toda a população sofreu, toda ela. 

   Harry meu amigo estava ali morto e enterrado. Me lembrava  a cada segundo de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, da época a qual eu não gostava dele, por ele menosprezar os alunos do primeiro ano até a que nos tornamos amigos. 

   Harry foi como um irmão para mim no fim da vida dele. Eu vou sentir falta dele, como vou.

   Virei-me acompanhada de Sam e deixando um buquê de flores na sepultura, fui embora, eu tinha que entender, meu amigo, estava morto, mas morreu feliz por ter consigo o que desejava. 

Fim.

N/A: Bem agora é o fim, gostaria de agradecer a todos, essa fic começou como uma desculpa a prof de Ciências, sendo algo que iria fazer na meia hora que ela deu livre para nós. Então foi evoluindo, e foi tendo altos e baixos. Até que agora em março eu finalmente decidi termina-la. 

Agradecimentos: Muitas pessoas me apoiaram, Sam, Karol, Asuka, Moon Black, Ann, Juliana, Bel *minha beta*, a Bruna, a Aninha e outras pessoas a qual não me lembro o nome *desculpe!* mas quem comentou e apoiou sabe que eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração viu? E qualquer coisa me dá um toque que eu atualizo a lista de agradecimentos hehee. Obrigado a todos vocês! 

Fic começada em Dezembro de 2001 Terminada em Março de 2004.


End file.
